


The Science of Creation

by blvevelvett



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Abortion (kind of), And probably some triggers, Basically OroKabu trying to create babies, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Infanticide, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Rating because of babies' death and eventual smut, Same-Sex Parenting, Test-tube babies, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvevelvett/pseuds/blvevelvett
Summary: It all started with Orochimaru deciding to watch someone else’s wind blows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :D  
So, I came back with another story. It has 4 chapters but it's not finished yet, so I have no idea of how many chapters it will have and with what frequency I'll update.
> 
> This story is basically the process of creating Mitsuki and Log, and I based it on an article from 2018 that I read a few months ago about baby mices being born to same-sex parents (yes, it is possible, but really complicated). There are articles published on both Research Gate and on BBC, but I preferred the Research Gate's one because it had more information about how many babies were born, how many genes were modified and those things. I'll leave both links here in case anyone wants to read.  
I find this fascinating because, for those who don't know, I study Biotechnology, so Science is a part of my life. Also, I tried and still am trying to avoid scientific terms since this is a fanfiction and not a scientific text, and it has no need to describe every single step that is made in a laboratory.
> 
> Well, this chapter is only an introduction, and I really hope you like it.  
Good reading ❤❤
> 
> Links:  
Research Gate: https://www.researchgate.net/blog/post/new-same-sex-reproduction-technique-successful-in-mice  
BBC: https://www.bbc.com/news/health-45801043

For Orochimaru, Hashirama’s cells were the most divine gift nature could have ever given him. They were easy to cultivate, could help him do nearly anything that once seemed biologically impossible, and, especially, had a durable lifetime, almost as if they were immortalized. When he first got the cells, he studied them everyday to understand their behavior, how they interacted with other biological systems and how they lived when isolated in a simple cells culture. And the results were wonderful.

Now, even after the war, he was still fascinated by what he could do with those cells and what he could _try _to do with them. A year had passed, and he had already changed his goals, but he didn’t change his methods as much. And that was the reason why he was at his laboratory, watching an amount of cells moving through the lenses of one of his microscopes. Suigetsu went away on a short mission but hasn’t said when he would come back, so he was alone.

Alone until he heard some light footsteps right behind him. Smooth as a snake.

“May I know what are you doing in my laboratory?” He heard that well known voice saying and smirked.

“Bold of you to assume this is _your _lab.”

“Technically, you built it for me back in time.” He talked back teasingly, making Orochimaru laugh a little. How he missed those shameless replies. He, then, looked away from the small glass and focused on the round ones. He stared at the man in front of him, in silence, contemplating for the first time in a while another presence in the hideout other than Suigetsu, and, sometimes, Karin and Juugo. And he appreciated this visit in particular.

“How did you get in here without Yamato noticing you outside?” He had to ask, so he let his voice out in a curious tone.

“You are not the only one who can turn in to a snake and creep around without anyone noticing.”

“I see…” He said, the same way as he did before. “So, I believe you left a clone at the Orphanage.”

Kabuto didn’t answer, making Orochimaru presume he was right. He saw the gray-haired man look around the place, probably paying attention to the changes Orochimaru had made. He knew the equipment seemed more qualified from the last time Kabuto had been in the place. And seeing the younger look at the two big tubes in a part of the laboratory made him smirk, especially when he noticed Kabuto deciding not to ask.

“The lab looks better than before. Bigger.” The younger said, getting a chair to sit beside Orochimaru next to the microscope. And, with a serious tone this time, not the mischievous one he had before, he asked: “Why did you call me here?”

“You are the only one capable to help me with what I want.” Kabuto looked at him suspiciously. “I thought about calling Tsunade, but she wouldn’t understand, and, although Suigetsu actually helps me, I do not have patience nor time to teach him every biological detail about it. He is more like a technical help.”

“Can I see it?” The other man asked while placing the chair close to the equipment, and Orochimaru moved away so he could look at the cells.

Adjusting the focus so he could see clearly, Kabuto started to analyze what he was seeing. And when he realized what type of cells were in the slide, he looked at Orochimaru in disbelief.

“You have to be kidding me.” He really hoped it was some kind of joke.

“Is it so hard to believe I want to have a child, Kabuto?” Orochimaru said with a little annoying smile on his lips. It made Kabuto want to punch him in the face.

“It will not be a child, it will be a living clone and you know that.” Kabuto’s voice raised more than he wanted to. “This is if it does develop. You know you can’t fecund yourself without bigger risks. Science doesn’t work like that.”

“That is the reason why I am using Hashirama’s cells as the host.” The older man said seriously. “And that is why I need your help. The cells are not fecundating even when I induce them to.”

“I am sorry but I will not help you when the chances of this having positive results is almost zero.” He said. “If you have any gene, any molecule that could lead to a disease or a drastic mutation, the self-fertilization probably will result on a dead baby. And actually, from who you got egg cells to do this?”

“From no one. I modified Hashirama’s cells to be the host to my own fragmented DNA.” He said and started to look in to the microscope again. “And, as you could see, it worked. The cells are alive.”

Kabuto stayed silent, trying to figure out what he would do. Although he didn’t like how things were going, at least Orochimaru had modified Hashirama’s cells instead of experimenting on developing embryos to get a great number of stem-cells. It was an undeniable ethical progress.

“Why do you want to have a child?” He asked after some minutes.

“Before the war ended, I was following Sasuke to see how far his wind would blow. But, as you know, he has a bad temper, and it is hard to cohabit with him.” He started to say. “After the war, I thought about what I would do alone in this place. And, one day, Karin came here from a mission and talked about Sasuke and Sakura planning on having a baby in the future. That w-...”

“So you only want to have a kid because fucking Sasuke is having one?” He interrupted, extremely irritated at the words Orochimaru said.

“You used to listen to what I say before answering, Kabuto.” Orochimaru said harshly, deadly as the snake he was. “I started to consider the possibility of having a descendant after it. I want to have a child so I can see them grow up, so I can see them pave their own way and surpass me.”

“And you think that _cloning _yourself will help to achieve this?” Kabuto was mocking him and it _really _pissed him off.

“What do _you _suggest me to do, then, Kabuto?”

“I do not know, maybe using another person’s DNA to at least have a baby the ‘normal’ way?”

Orochimaru laughed ironically, his fangs slightly showing. Both of them knew that no one in sound consciousness would want to have a baby with Orochimaru. No one would freely give their genes to a person like him. Who knows what he could do with the material in the future…

“And whose DNA you suggest, _boy_?” He was running out of patience.

“Anyone.” He responded and sighed, trying to calm himself. “If you find someone who is willing to give you genetic material to do this, I will help you.”

After he said those words, the silence filled the room. He saw Orochimaru getting up from his chair and walking around the laboratory to prepare the cells for freezing in a liquid nitrogen container. Observing the way he carefully did all the procedure, Kabuto realized he probably didn’t have an abundance of stored cells as he did before. The most part of them maybe died during the war since there was no one to take care of them. Or maybe he just had a limited source of cells. That was the problem of working with biologic material. They demand a lot of time and assistance so they continue to grow and multiply.

He kept watching, and he saw the Sannin lean against the wall next to the recipient after he had finished, with arms crossed and caught in his own thoughts. And silence remained for a lot of time until the older man decided to talk.

“We know that no one is willing to help me besides you, Kabuto.”

The younger man started to think about those words when silence made presence again. And the result of his thoughts was not what he wanted to. Maybe he was being paranoid, but knowing Orochimaru, he probably was not.

“So, you are insinuating that _I _give _you_ my genetic material to make this baby?” He said and Orochimaru looked at him.

“If having other person’s genes is your condition, then yes, because only you can do this. Suigetsu does not trust me enough to do it and I personally would not like to use his DNA in my child.” Kabuto involuntarily laughed a little, making Orochimaru look at him and chuckle only a bit. “It would be _a lot _easier if I used Tsunade’s genes, but she would certainly find a way to kill me if she discovered I am making a baby. Karin already said that if I used her DNA, she would call all of Konoha's Anbu to hunt me. So, there is only you.”

“And what makes you think I’ll agree with that?”

“Nothing. That is why I asked you, not forced you to do as I say.” Orochimaru kept looking at Kabuto’s eyes. “Besides, you already surpassed me, and I think the child’s abilities will be great enough if they have our genetics combined.”

Orochimaru never thought he would ask Kabuto to help him have a child. Not even when they still lived together and had some sort of ‘romantic relationship’ the thought would have crossed his mind. He was aware that the young man would probably not help him, especially after he got out of Itachi’s genjutsu during the war, but he had to ask. As he had said, Kabuto was the only one who could help him. And he would not miss the chance of at least asking him.

“I have to think about it.” Kabuto said quietly. “How can I guarantee you will treat this infant really as your child after the birth? And, if I can ask, _how _exactly you plan to make the gestation without a womb?”

“Suigetsu helped me to create two synthetic equipment that simulate the organ. But they were not tested yet.” He sighed a little frustrated at how many flaws his new goal had, and Kabuto did not let it pass unnoticed.

“Are you aware of the quantity of failures we will get as result if we go on?”

“I am. But I will not give up until I get what I want.” He sounded more like himself this time, his raspy voice a little venomous, but way less than usual. “You have two weeks to decide, Kabuto, and I let you know by now that I will continue this with or without your help.”

“You did not answer my first question.” He pointed and Orochimaru’s features changed a little into something Kabuto could not describe.

“You can’t be sure about it.” He looked at Kabuto again. “I don’t know what to expect if the results are positive.”

“You better start to think about it.” Kabuto turned around and started to walk away from the place but stopped. “I will let you know my response in those two weeks.”

And without looking back, Kabuto headed out to go back to the Orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii  
So, I'm here again with a new chapter.  
Although I'm updating today, I have no idea when I'll update the next chapter because like, I didn't write anything in August because my life became a mess.
> 
> For those who don't follow me on Twitter, despite a lot of problems, the worst is that my cat is missing for two weeks, now, and if things go right, I'm going to a police station tomorrow to register it. I even got late to post this chapter because I was on the streets searching for her and then, when I got home, my Wi-Fi and my computer started to fail. Shit’s not ok.  
The only good thing that happened these days is that now I'm "working" on a Nanobiotechnology laboratory but that certainly doesn't make up for all the shit that’s happening, but I’ll not complain much because it is possible that I also lose it. I also adopted a little kitten to make me company because I hate being completely alone everyday.
> 
> I don’t really remember this chapter although I read it again a few hours ago to see if there was some mistake, but I believe there isn’t.  
Hope you like it, and good reading ❤❤

Kabuto spent two weeks thinking about what response he would give Orochimaru. It was a hard decision to make. He himself was not sure about what he should do, but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t curious with what would happen if he accepted it. At the same time, he was afraid of exactly what Orochimaru would do if he succeeded, and so, when the day came, he just decided to do the same as some time ago: leave a clone at the Orphanage and go to the Hidden Sound Village to see what his old master was doing to, maybe, get a concrete answer.

He walked alone for the whole night in the middle of the trees, and then, after looking at the rising sun in the sky, he saw the hideout. Just like the last time, he transformed into a snake so the Anbu ninjas didn’t see him. He wouldn’t like if someone saw him outside Konoha, and much less in the current hideout Orochimaru lived. So, Kabuto just crawled until he was sure no one would notice him. When he recognized the corridor, he got back to his original form, walking to the laboratory.

Getting inside the room, he saw Orochimaru writing something next to the microscope.

“Writing about new progresses?” Kabuto asked, walking closer to him.

“Making a procedure to Suigetsu. He will be here soon.” He answered without looking up. “Do you have a response about helping me or not?”

“I already am here.” The words made Orochimaru look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Very good, then.” He said and soon returned his attention to his writing. “When was the last time you had sex or masturbated?”

“What? Why do you want to know that?” He felt a heat light up his face, because he surely was not expecting this to come.

“I need your sperm cells to have a high viability.” Orochimaru explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and after Kabuto thought a little, he remembered that sperm cells only lived a few days. And, for that reason, it was important that most of the cells were alive. So, the last time had influence on the quantity of cells.

Orochimaru wrote some more things on his paper and then just looked at Kabuto to see why he hasn’t answered. He saw the younger’s face was slightly red, and that was enough for him to tease.

“I didn’t think you would be ashamed to answer such a simple question, Kabuto-kun.”

“I don’t remember when it was.” It was a lie and both knew it. “Besides, why don’t you make sperm cells based on my other cells?”

“You used to be smarter than that.” Orochimaru said ironically, but soon got serious again. “Why would I waste material _and _time modifying cells if _you_ can provide me healthy ones? The deal was you helping me with your DNA.”

Kabuto sighed. As he said, he was already there, so he would do what was said. Paying attention to what was happening, he saw Orochimaru stand up and search for something, returning with a glass recipient.

“Even if you don’t remember when you last had any sexual activity, I want you to collect samples. If they are not viable, at least I will be able to see if you’re healthy enough to reproduce.” He handed the recipient to the younger, who looked at it doubtfully. “It’s already sterilized, Kabuto.”

“Where can I go to collect it?” He asked, because he knew there was not a bathroom near the laboratory to prevent contamination.

“Your room is still in the same place. No one is using it.” Orochimaru answered and got back to the place he was sitting, starting to make his notes again.

Kabuto was just a little unsure about what he would do. He walked away from the lab and went straight to his old bedroom, and apparently Orochimaru’s room was still close to his. But he didn’t think much about it, and ended up just getting inside the place, seeing that it was clean like he used to leave it. And that was really a surprise since the hideout was still being reorganized and, in the past, only himself and a few other subordinates used to clean the place.

Sitting in the bed, he stared at the recipient in his hands, still thinking about what he was doing. He knew he should not help Orochimaru. But he was aware that, even if Orochimaru had used him in the beginning to gain his trust, in all the years he spent working with him, he enjoyed every experiment they made, every failure followed by progress. He liked to stay in the laboratory, watching the biologic material and experimenting, waiting for the success on the researches. He couldn’t lie about it and say that everything was just a pure product of manipulation when he loved_ every_ moment.

He had conflicting feelings for his old master, but he surely still respected him. And seeing him change his objectives even a little gave Kabuto some kind of ‘hope’ that he would really like the child when they were born. He couldn’t say Orochimaru would _love _the kid, because he still wasn’t sure if Orochimaru could even love at all. But he believed that the Sannin could change, just like he himself changed. And for that reason, he decided to go on.

—————X—————

“You took too long.” That was the first thing Kabuto heard when he got back to the laboratory with the sample. He was about to answer, but looking at Orochimaru, he saw the man with his hair tied and in his lab clothes, throwing all his cell plates in a recipient without caring if they broke or not. “You should put on a white coat and gloves, now.”

“What are you doing?” He asked as he walked to the wardrobe and dressed the clothing.

“Discarding. All the ovule cultures had more than 80% of death cells.” Orochimaru responded. “Luckily, this body has a lot of viable Hashirama’s cells, and I’ll induce them to multiply. While they do, I’ll need your help to get at least three tubes of my blood.”

“What do you mean with _‘this body’?_”

“I have a White Zetsu’s body ever since the war, Kabuto. I thought you already knew that.”

“I didn’t.” He was shocked with the information. “How can you live with a body like that?”

“You would be amazed at the modifications I have done in this body.” Orochimaru laughed slightly while saying the words.

“What have you done?” The question made Orochimaru laugh even more. Kabuto was still a curious man despite all his changes.

“A Zetsu’s body is almost completely made from Hashirama’s cells and, as you know, they don’t have any biological system working completely. So, it worked with half my systems and half the Zetsu’s, but the body started to reject my blood because of my snake toxins.” He made an unpleasant face, as if remembering how rough the adapting process was. “So, basically, I modified this host to be mainly made of my own systems, and _every part_ of this body now works perfectly. Only my skin is still made from the primary body, which is why I use its cells to get Hashirama’s.”

At the same time Kabuto was annoyed that Orochimaru was still doing those experiments on himself, he was amazed at how much acknowledge the man had. He was certainly a genius. But they had things to do, so he just stopped thinking about this.

“My glassware is still in the same cupboard?” Kabuto questioned so he could get his old utensils.

“Yes, and they’re already sterilized as well, but I suggest that you clean them again.” The other said, finishing the discard.

Kabuto, then, started to search for his syringes and his tubes, finding them in the exact same place. While Orochimaru prepared his own things, Kabuto went to the autoclave to clean the apparatus. It would take an hour, so he just left it in there and went to talk to the Sannin.

“Do you still remember how to draw blood, right?” The older man said like he was a little concerned. “I do not want you searching for my veins with a needle in my skin.”

“I do. One year can’t erase years of experience. Besides, we have already done this many times before.” He affirmed. “I’m curious to know how you make Hashirama’s cells become the host to your DNA and then transform the cells in to eggs.”

“My blood is the main source of my own cells, so I centrifuge my blood, get the white cells and induce them to become stem cells. After it, I induce them again to specialize into ovules instead and select the viable ones to remove the nucleus. Then, I implant their nucleus onto Hashirama’s cells.” He briefly explained. “The only problem is the mutation the egg can have because of my Y chromosome, but it’s possible to identify which ones are mutant in this case. In the end, it’s rather simple.”

“There’s nothing _simple_ in that process.” Kabuto was annoyed every time Orochimaru said those things. “How do you know if the theoretically viable X cells are not mutant as well?”

“I have to make assumptions.” Kabuto looked at him questioningly after that phrase. He already expected the response because not even Orochimaru could predict everything, especially in a living system. “That is Science, Kabuto. You know it. Science is made of assumptions, researches, failures and progresses.”

Kabuto agreed silently, looking around the laboratory another time, watching carefully all the new equipment the Sannin placed in the room.

“Hey, Orochimaru-sama, what are you doing?” It was Suigetsu’s voice, and, when he entered the place, the first thing he did was stare at Kabuto. “And why is Kabuto here?”

“He will help me to create my child.”

“So, are you two fucking again?” It was rather an affirmation than a question. “Disgusting.”

“I am glad to see you, too, Suigetsu.” Kabuto responded ironically after the last word he listened.

“No, Suigetsu, we are not.” Orochimaru answered like it didn’t bothered him but the irritation was slightly present in his voice. “And even if we were, my relationships do not concern to you.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.” He raised his hands in a defensive way. “Anyway, since I came back, is there anything I can do to help?”

“I was about to analyze Kabuto’s sperm cells.” Orochimaru said, knowing Suigetsu wouldn’t like this kind of thing.

“No, I’m out.”

It was not that Suigetsu hated Kabuto, but he wasn’t that fond of him either. He could coexist with him in peace, but hardly would like the man. He hardly liked Orochimaru, who he had been living with for a year alongside Juugo and Karin.

He was about to leave when the older man called him again after remembering how many things he had to do.

“Suigetsu, can you induce the division of Hashirama’s cells? I’ll take some skin samples for you. And while you do it, I will evaluate the sperm cells and Kabuto will draw my blood after it.”

“I think I can. Is there a procedure to follow?” The Sannin only handed him the paper he was writing earlier, and Suigetsu got his own coat. “I’ll do it.”

And with that said, the three men started to work.

—————X—————

Half an hour passed, and only Kabuto stayed up, still not doing anything, facing the autoclave and waiting for the sterilization to end. The silence that filled the lab just made his wait seem longer.

“Your cells are pretty much healthy for someone who doesn’t remember things, Kabuto.” Orochimaru teased while he counted the number of gametes. And, from his observations, the dead cells were only near 5%, resulting on a chuckle coming out of his lips. Proving that Kabuto had lied was priceless.

Kabuto acted like he hasn’t heard a single word. He paid attention to the equipment in front of him, which indicated that the process would take more three minutes. When it was over, he took the glassware, cotton and alcohol, and walked close to Orochimaru, who already folded one of his sleeves to facilitate Kabuto’s work. After it, the younger did all the known process of collecting the blood. He got three tubes, just like Orochimaru had asked to. And the older man centrifuged the blood to select the leukocytes, discarding the rest of the sample and storing the cells. He would let them rest a bit before freezing them, as well as the other two types of cells they were working with.

“Suigetsu, can I see how you are doing?” The Sannin asked and got closer to where the other was sitting in the table. Suigetsu moved away from his microscope, and what Orochimaru saw got him pleased. “You did well.”

“Thank you, Orochimaru-sama.” He said, stretching his back and yawning. “Can I leave now?” And Orochimaru nodded.

Kabuto only stared at the scene on the other side of the laboratory, discarding the material he could and cleaning the other ones along with the table they worked. He watched as Suigetsu left the place and Orochimaru started to freeze the cells in different compartments. Then, he placed all the three divisions inside the liquid nitrogen container.

“Will you leave today?” Kabuto heard the older man’s voice saying calmly, in an unusual way.

“Yes. As soon as I finish my work here.” He answered in the same tone, washing his hands.

“I believe I will need you here at least once a month so I can have your observations about the process.” Orochimaru started to clean his hands as well. “But still, you’ll have to come here next week for us to put an end on this first part.”

“I’ll be here in the weekend. The Orphanage is impressively calm during the weekends, so I think it will be easier to leave a clone in those days.”

“Good. If you ever need to sleep in here, you already know your bedroom.”

They both finished the cleaning and left the clothing in the same wardrobe, walking out of the cold laboratory. Outside was starting to get warm, since winter was fading away, and it made Kabuto start to think that, if he was a normal ninja, he could certainly use this time of the year to just rest. But the thought didn’t take much place in his mind, he was never one who fantasized about things.

“I appreciate your help.” Orochimaru said after some time in silence. He wanted Kabuto to know that he did not have any resentment towards him after the war.

“I am glad to hear it.” Kabuto gave him a small smile in return, but walked straight to the exit of the place. “Don’t let anymore cells die that easily. It was really tiring to get them again.”

“Watch your mouth, _boy._” The Sannin teased, but more in a playful way than in an evil one. It was rare that he was in a good mood.

With that, Kabuto smirked slightly. Therefore, he needed to go back, so, he assumed a snake form again and crawled out of the place as smoothly as he had entered earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it. Hope you liked. If you want to comment, I’ll be really happy, especially after all these bad things happening.  
See you the next chapter ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii ❤  
So, I'm here again with another chapter, and I decided to update every last Friday of the next months. I have enough content to post until December, and I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible but life in University has been pretty demanding this semester and unfortunatelly I'm not really in the mood to study. But whatever.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, good reading ❤

During the next week, Juugo came to the Hidden Sound Village and stayed for some hours, making Suigetsu glad to see someone other than Orochimaru. He was a quiet guy, but it was always good having him around. But soon he would have to leave again, he had only come back to inform Orochimaru about how things were going in all parts of the Village. The Sannin stayed at the laboratory almost all day, and it was a little difficult for Juugo to talk to him. But once he did, he left the man alone at the place, walking alongside Suigetsu and talking to him about Karin.

“She was in another hideout but said she would leave soon to talk to Sasuke and Sakura.”

“Why would she talk to them? Does she like to suffer?” Suigetsu answered a little annoyed. He knew that Karin still liked Sasuke, but he did not appreciate how she still crawled to him every time she had the opportunity. He used to think he felt that way because he liked to cut things in half, especially Sasuke and Karin’s ‘relationship’, but he knew that a part of him was both jealous and worried about the woman.

“I believe she’s the one who will help in their child-birth.”

“Sakura is already pregnant?” He screamed, surprised.

“Not yet. Karin said that Sasuke is almost never home and that Sakura wants to wait a little. For now, they are only planning.”

“I see. Karin could come back here once in a while.” Suigetsu said, because he missed the woman but wouldn’t say those exact words to express it. He still didn’t accept well that he grew fond of her more than he would like to.

“When I see her again, I’ll let her know that you miss her.” Juugo said and Suigetsu instantly started to deny, making the taller man laugh.

“What are you two screaming about?” Orochimaru said, leaving the laboratory for the first time since he entered the place in the morning.

“Nothing!” Suigetsu almost screamed again, raising his hands as if apologizing for disturbing the man.

“We were talking about Karin.” Juugo spoke calmly, making the Sannin raise an eyebrow.

“It has been a while since she came here.” He said like it was an ordinary situation. “Since we mentioned her, Juugo, I want you to check the hideouts where she hasn’t gone yet. And say that she can come here sometimes.”

“As you wish, Orochimaru-sama.” Juugo answered in his same tone.

So, he just left after few hours, leaving Suigetsu again alone with Orochimaru for the rest of the week.

He didn’t hate being with the Sannin, it was actually hard finding something he really hated, but he was getting tired of doing the exact same thing for a week in a row. He was done of staying in the laboratory, he was not being paid for doing it. And he could not stand cultivating cells anymore, it was tiring and staying seated for hours gave him back aches.

Besides, Suigetsu didn’t understand shit that Orochimaru said, he just followed what was written in the papers. If he was lucky, Kabuto would be there soon, and then he could get out of that prison Orochimaru called a laboratory. He needed fresh air after a week locked up in the hideout. But, unfortunately for him, Kabuto didn’t appear, making both him and the Sannin unsatisfied. And he knew too well that Orochimaru became a pain in the ass when he was denied what he wanted. So, to avoid any trouble coming to him, he just left the older man alone in the room.

—————X—————

Alone in the lab during the slightly warm night, Orochimaru decided to select the most viable egg cells he had in the plate and freeze them to use the next day. It was already night and Kabuto did not show up yet, and he was already tired of waiting. Although he was _very _irritated, he tried to do things calmly. In a laboratory, there was always necessity to do things at least five times to guarantee the success, and losing a sample because of bad mood was unacceptable. So, when he finished the process with the alive cells, he discarded the unviable ones and separated them so he could burn the material outside.

He put the used and contaminated glassware in a bag, tying it and carrying to the surroundings of the hideout. Suigetsu was probably asleep and Orochimaru was not in the mood to wake him up, deciding to do everything by himself. And, once he got outside, he walked next to a big metallic recipient already made for incinerating his discarded samples and just threw the bag away, beginning to burn every dead, mutant and abnormal cells he separated.

He stayed right there, in the same place for some hours, watching the flames move as the cold wind blew, making the heat go away. Crossing his arms, he started to wonder why Kabuto did not come to the hideout. At first, he was clearly mad, just like Suigetsu thought, but staying still for hours staring at the fire somehow made his anger decrease. And, as he kept looking at the burning area, he felt a light grip on his ankle. Looking down, he saw a little white snake, already knowing it was Kabuto.

“Why are you so late?” He asked lightly. Kabuto did not answer. Actually, he did not even transform back to his normal appearance. “There’s no need to worry. Every one of Konoha’s guards are asleep by this time.”

With those words, Kabuto moved away a little and assumed his appearance, standing on Orochimaru’s side.

“They already trust you this much?” He asked curiously.

“Probably.” There was a little smile on his face. “They know they shouldn’t, though. But I presume that after a year watching me and seeing nothing uncommon, they started to get lazy.”

“I see.” The younger looked at the fire as well. “Are you burning contaminated material?”

“Discarded.” Orochimaru looked at Kabuto slightly, seeing him dressed in dark clothes. Not the Orphanage ones, he knew Kabuto wasn’t crazy enough to walk around with those clothes. He would be easily recognized.

“Sorry for being this late. Kakashi and Tsunade showed up at the Orphanage yesterday and I couldn’t leave a clone. They would find out.”

“How is she?” The Sannin asked.

“Fine, I guess. She’s going to retire and Kakashi will become the next Hokage.” He answered simply. “She also said that if I am ever meeting you again and she discovers, she would beat the shit out of me.”

It made Orochimaru laugh, somehow glad that Tsunade still had the same personality.

“She said she doesn’t trust me and much less you.”

“You should not trust me, either.” He looked at Kabuto, seeing him become a little disappointed at himself.

Kabuto stayed in silence, looking like he was getting lost in his own thoughts. In the end, he didn’t say anything, and Orochimaru did not force him to. He knew that even if Kabuto probably had feelings for him, the man would not hesitate to go back to the Hidden Leaf and never come back if he teased him too much. And Orochimaru couldn’t lie to himself and say that he didn’t appreciated Kabuto’s presence by his side.

“Will you stay the night?” He asked after some silent minutes.

“Yes, and I will help tomorrow.” Kabuto said quietly. “If you want, I can do it now.”

“No, I stayed in the lab the whole day.” The black-haired man responded, looking at the fire again. “We should go back inside, it is getting late.”

He turned his back to Kabuto, walking to the building, and Kabuto followed him, quiet as he had been some minutes before. The silence filled the dark corridors as they passed, only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. Then, once they reached their chambers, not even a word was shared and they just went to their separated rooms.

—————X—————

When the next day came, both Kabuto and Orochimaru went to the laboratory in the early morning. They had to analyze the egg cells, and since Orochimaru already had discarded the unviable ones, they only had to look for mutant ones that could have gone blank. They spent the entire morning searching for those cells, and fortunately, only a few were like expected. Orochimaru separated the biologic material to burn later, and then stored the alive and normal cells.

“Kabuto, I will need you to collect more samples.” He said as he remembered that he wanted to fecund the ovules in that same day.

Kabuto was about to complain, but he knew that sperm cells died quickly, and the laboratory cultures only extended their lifetime a little. For that reason, he did the same as last week, walking to his own bedroom with a recipient in his hands.

Orochimaru stayed in the room alone again, writing everything that was made, the procedure, the failures and the progresses. He also wrote the number of cells they still had in the plates, as well as the ones he burned. He had to keep everything documented in case there were bigger failures in the future, so he would not commit the same mistakes.

He was finishing the archive when Suigetsu decided to appear.

“Hey, Orochimaru-sama.” He greeted from the lab door. “I didn’t see Kabuto yesterday, are you sure he is coming?”

“He’s already here.” That was the only answer the Sannin gave him.

“Oh, I see.” The younger said. “I think I will leave again for some time. Need to take care of some things.”

“Don’t take too long. Last time, you stayed away for almost two months.” Orochimaru wouldn’t say out loud that he _needed_ anyone’s help besides, maybe, Kabuto's. But he knew that doing all the procedure alone was kind of difficult. Of course, if there was only him in the laboratory, the chances of things going wrong were significantly lower, after all, he had been doing this for more than half his lifetime. But working alone meant that progress came slower. And, even if he could already consider himself an immortal being, he hated to waste time.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He smiled and left, but Orochimaru kept the same look on his face, focused on what he was doing. He was so focused that he almost didn’t perceive Kabuto walking inside the lab. The younger man placed the recipient on the table, not saying a word and waiting for Orochimaru to finish what he was doing.

“You are too quiet.” The Sannin commented, not looking away from his notes.

“You are occupied. And I know you do not like to be disturbed.” Kabuto said, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

“It never stopped you before.” He provoked, wanting to know how Kabuto would react, but the latter preferred not to answer. And, again, Orochimaru didn’t forced him to, only looking at him slightly and concentrating again on his work. Kabuto was being uncommonly quiet since he appeared, but Orochimaru chose to let him be.

Once he achieved his main goal with that part of the process, both him and Kabuto separated twenty dishes, ten for each one, and started to put eggs and sperm cells together, one plate at a time. They had to keep watching the cells to know if the fertilization was happening the normal way. Some of the cells took a little longer to merge, and some did not unite even when they were induced to.

“How many of your plates are viable?” Kabuto asked.

“Two.” Orochimaru answered in a pretty disappointed tone of voice.

“Mine are five.” The gray-haired man said. “In the end, we only have seven.”

Kabuto was about to say_ “I warned you” _but he was not in the mood to fight. And the frustrated expression Orochimaru had on his face made Kabuto keep his mouth shut about it.

“Do you have any more stored cells?” He asked again.

“Only a few, but they are not the best. If the ones I selected were not capable of being fertilized, those will not as well.”

“Are you sure? We can try with them.”

“Kabuto, I _made_ them. I _know _when they are good cells and when they are not.” He kept looking at the microscope in hope that the dish he was looking at became a viable one. And a little triumphant smile, then, came to his lips. “Now we have eight.”

After covering the plates, he got up and walked to Kabuto’s side, indicating that he wanted to look at the man’s dishes. And there were five, just like he said.

“It looks like your hands are better at this than mine.” He commented a little serious, and Kabuto couldn’t distinguish if it was a complaint or a compliment. And, again, he chose to stay quiet. “I will edit some genes and incubate the embryos until they have at least eight cells.”

“It will take three days, right?” Kabuto affirmed rather than questioned. “And then?”

“I will use the artificial uterus so that two of the embryos can develop at a time. And I will freeze the other ones.”

“And where are these ‘artificial uterus’?” He asked, curious to know.

“Behind you.” Kabuto turned his back to look at the two big tubes, remembering that he saw them when he first came to the laboratory. Next to them, he also saw a computer, probably one of those he used back in time.

“Are you sure they are working?”

“They have to. I can’t lose these embryos.” He firmly responded, walking around the lab to put the plates inside the incubator. Once he finished, he stopped by Kabuto’s side, looking at the tubes just like the younger did.

“I hope everything goes right.” The younger murmured.

“It will.” Sometimes, Orochimaru was so certain of the things he said that it almost convinced Kabuto that none of his experiments have ever gone wrong. But he knew that biological organisms did not work exactly like the predictions. He knew it, and Orochimaru knew it. But he was aware that the older man avoided to think about the negative part of his experiments, and the proof was this insanity they both were doing.

“Do you think I need to come here next week?”

“There is no need to, but I would prefer if you did. Suigetsu will be away for some time and I appreciate help to save time.” The black-haired man answered, making a pause to think about what he should say next. And the words he spoke were unexpected to Kabuto. “Also, you are their other parent. And you already know that your presence here is welcome.”

Kabuto smiled a bit, glad to hear those words. Maybe Orochimaru still had a soft side, after all. And, maybe, he didn’t like to be alone as much as he seemed to.

“I think our work today is over.” The Sannin said, walking to the sink to wash his hands and, then, going to place his clothes on the wardrobe. Kabuto followed him at this, leaving the room by his side like last week.

Kabuto started to think that these two first embryos would be some kind of control group for the development. If anything went wrong, the reason would be the lack of substances to promote the cells growth. He knew that, since they only had eight embryos, the chances of success were significantly low. That is why he asked if there were more cells to fecund, because he knew that it would be almost a miracle if they succeeded.

“What are you so thoughtful about, Kabuto? I am talking to you and you seem to not be listening.”

“Nothing important.”

“Kabuto, if you are concerned about the results, we both know that I am willing to do this as many times as needed. It will succeed, one way or another.”

Kabuto sometimes forgot how stubborn Orochimaru could be.

“Alright.” He sighed, realizing they spent the entire day in the laboratory. He had to leave. “I have to go, it is already late for me. I will try to be here by the morning next week so we can have enough time.”

“I will wait for you, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the previous chapters, I'm really happy to know that you're liking ❤❤  
See you next month :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii  
I would update tomorrow but I'll be in the laboratory the whole day and I'll probably be tired enough to use the computer, so I decided to do it today.  
I reread the chapter earlier and I think it's ok to post. Oh, and I changed the rating of the story because I finished an especific chapter and I think it's better to be classified as Explicit for some reasons.  
Hope you like it, good reading ❤❤

The following morning was slightly warm, especially outside the hideout, and although the rising sun brought some heat to the place, the wind was still a little cold. Orochimaru had decided to come out to burn the rest of the material he and Kabuto used the last day, and although he knew that doing it by the morning would draw attention, he could not care less. He was satisfied that things were going the way he wanted for a while, and the mere presence of a few Konoha’s guards would not change how he felt.

The fire made the weather appear to be hotter, but since he had nothing better to do, he just stayed outside, in front of the flames. The warmth was good, after all. If he stayed inside, he would have to keep waiting for the embryos to multiply anyway, and he didn’t want to stay the whole day inside the lab. His attention was only caught when he heard some noises near him, and he laughed a little, the act being received by Yamato and other three people from the Anbu appearing in front of him.

“What are you burning?” Yamato asked while holding a kunai, trying unsuccessfully to hide it.

“Some dead cells.” Orochimaru answered, in that ironic tone that always made Yamato want to cut his tongue off.

“You are not allowed to do this kind of experiments anymore.” The man said but the older did not respond. “What are you doing inside that laboratory?”

“Creating.” Yamato’s already big eyes widened after hearing it.

“What are you creating?” He asked again, clearly mad at the Sannin, not even bothering to hide his weapon anymore. Orochimaru said nothing, again. “Answer me, Orochimaru, or I will…”

“_Kill me?_” He looked at Yamato only slightly. “I believe you have no permission for that. And even if you had, do you think you are able to kill me?”

Orochimaru had more he could say but limited himself to just chuckle after seeing Yamato close his fists. He was not in the mood to fight them, neither with weapons nor with words.

“There’s no need for you to worry, Captain Yamato. What I’m creating is nothing that could offer any harm to Konoha or the Ninja World.”

“Why should I believe you?” The man was always defensive when it comes to the Sannin.

“Because both me and Konoha have a deal. I stay here with Anbu watching my steps and none of you interfere in what I personally do.”

After that being said, the four people got back to their previous positions, resuming their objective to keep watching Orochimaru and the hideout. The man could be worried about the Anbu, but he knew that even if anyone entered his laboratory, they would not see anything. The embryos were not growing in the womb yet and the people outside didn’t know how to identify cells. But if Tsunade decided to show up, it would be another story, so he had to avoid drawing her attention to him. And at the same time he should be worried about her, he also knew she had things more important to take care of. In the end, he was in a rather safe place to act.

He stayed outside for some more minutes, doing nothing that could worry the Anbu looking at him. Therefore, he got bored and just chose to leave. He had to modify the embryo’s genes anyway, so he just got inside.

—————X—————

The day Orochimaru chose to place the embryos on the tubes slowly came and he made it in a way that simulated all the characteristics of a natural uterus, going from temperature to each substance the embryos may need to grow. He knew it would _certainly_ fail, it was the first time he was testing the equipment and, also, the first time he made something of that biological complexity. He expected to be wrong, but knew the chances were very low.

When he finished, he decided to see if the other embryos were still alive, and luckily all of them were active and apparently healthy. So, he froze them to use in future cases. Consequently, the only motives he went to the laboratory in that week were to observe the embryos’ development and to check if the frozen ones were in stable conditions to not die during their dormancy. He had even thought about treating the frozen cells with growing factors, but preferred to do it once Kabuto came back. It would be a shame if he made the younger cross the country to do nothing.

As days passed, Orochimaru just kept doing the same thing, and if it wasn’t for his objectives and persistence, he’d have already stored the material and left the laboratory, giving up on that process. But he was used to his researches taking too long to present satisfying results.

Kabuto appeared on Saturday even before the dawn, a lot earlier than last time, just like he had said, but Orochimaru saw clearly that he was lacking sleep. Besides his eyes having the purple marks, the older was capable of seeing that the area around was darker than normal, and for that reason, the first thing he did was sending the younger to his bedroom to get some decent sleep. He didn’t want Kabuto to help him while being tired, it would mess things up. Also, even if sometimes he showed the opposite, he cared about Kabuto and didn’t want him to push himself over the edge. Orochimaru knew that, despite being a medic, Kabuto occasionally was negligent with his own needs. It made him question himself if the _boy _was living normally in the Leaf Village, and he decided to talk to him after he woke up.

While the gray-haired man slept, Orochimaru stayed at the laboratory, monitoring the process in the uterus to see if there had been any progress. The only possible way he could observe the embryo’s growth was through a program that connected the equipment to the computer he had in the room, and it made possible to verify the ambience inside the tube. It also allowed him to see the embryos’ behavior. Although he wanted to know if it was working, unfortunately human gestation took long enough for him to not be able to see exactly what kind of development the cells had day by day.

He spent more hours in the lab, and once the graphics changed and showed that the embryos died, he left the place and walked to Kabuto’s room to see if he was already awaken. Differently of what he normally used to do, he knocked on the door and waited for the answer, hearing the man’s voice saying he could come in.

“You shouldn’t be so careless with yourself, Kabuto.” He said as he entered the room and seated in Kabuto’s bed, seeing the younger shirtless, as if he just got out of a shower.

“Things were a little complicated in the Orphanage. There were Anbu in there to watch me for some days, and it made Urushi confused.” Kabuto explained while organizing a few things in the room. He would be in the place once in a while, so he'd like things to be in order. “I told him I made a lot of shitty things during the war, and he said he was glad I’m not like that anymore.”

Orochimaru said nothing, just looked at Kabuto as he stopped a little while facing the mirror. He stared at the marks on the short-haired man’s back, seeing how much his skin had changed in both color and appearance. He also saw some purple marks on a part of the shoulders, and he was curious about whether if they were a result of the Sage ability or from the way Kabuto absorbed the snake’s blood.

“The way he talked to me almost made me give up on helping you.” He turned around to look in to Orochimaru’s eyes, and continued a little teasingly. “But I already started. Also, you have my samples and I know you will not stop, so someone has to make sure you won’t diverge from the original goal.”

“I've always appreciated your audacity.” The Sannin said with a daring voice.

“The difference is that now I can fight you as an equal opponent.” Oh, it made Orochimaru smile.

“I’d like to fight you someday to see how much you have improved.” He got up of the bed and walked to the door. “I’ll be waiting for you in the laboratory.”

Orochimaru wandered around the corridors for some time before returning to the room he was, but once he was in front of the door, he waited for Kabuto outside. It didn’t take long for the younger to appear, and they entered the lab.

“How is the development going?” Kabuto asked when he saw the tubes working, with oxygen bubbles slowly raising to make the ambience favorable to the growth.

“According to the graphics on the computer, both died today.” The older man said, missing the almost sad look on Kabuto’s eyes. The older got a few papers and started to write some more things. He had already documented everything he himself noticed but wanted to know what Kabuto thought about this experiment. “Do you have any idea of the possible reasons?”

“Did you add the nutrients the embryos needed to grow? Amino acids? Proteins?” He asked, and the Sannin responded positively. “What about antibodies?”

“I didn’t.” Orochimaru answered slowly, realizing he had forgotten something of indispensable need, and wrote the observations Kabuto made. “It makes sense.”

“Yes, since your blood is toxic. Even I had difficulties to associate it with my body. I imagine what happens with an embryo.” The words were written similar to how they were said. “When will you treat the others to help them raise?”

“Today. I already modified all of the embryos on the same genes’ sequence.” Kabuto was about to open his mouth to question him, but Orochimaru continued to speak: “And before you ask, yes, I know what genes I changed because I have codified and studied them.”

“But do you know if the genes interact or are isolated?” He had to ask.

“Most don’t. Some of them interacted but I already fixed it.” The older answered while getting the plates and placing them in a boiler so the cells could quickly defrost without dying. “I think it’s better this way. I would have to modify a lot more genes if I made them only from myself. And impressively, even if you changed _a lot _when you absorbed me, the most part of your DNA remained intact.”

“I didn’t expect this. I thought it would cause mutations.”

“Apparently, you have strong genes.” Kabuto smiled at the compliment, going back to work after it.

Ten minutes later, they were ready and both men started to dose the concentration of stimulating substances they would add on the embryos. Considering that the gestation would not happen in a natural womb, the use of these chemicals was necessary. In a few hours, they finished, each glassware with a different concentration of the substances. Orochimaru, then, decided to place more two embryos on the uterus after cleaning it up with Kabuto’s help. There couldn’t be any evidence of other embryos, otherwise, the growth would be damaged.

“I forgot to ask, but was it possible to know if the equipment is working like it’s supposed to?” Kabuto said when the cleaning was done.

“It is. It’s not leaking anywhere and the computer programs are working as well.” Orochimaru said and took the dishes in his hands, giving Kabuto the two with less substances, storing the others. “I’ll let you do the rest. I have to produce antibodies to add in there later.”

“Don’t you need to draw more blood to do it?” The younger said as he did what he had to.

“No. I did not use all the white cells I isolated three weeks ago, I have some that are frozen.” Being a scientist, Orochimaru tried to store as many material as he could. Maybe he would use it in the future, just like he was doing this time.

And, so, both stayed a few more hours in the laboratory, making sure everything went right this time.

—————X—————

At night, the weather changed a bit. It was rather windy, and even if the full moon was present in the sky, it looked like it would rain during the nighttime. But even with that in mind, Orochimaru went outside to burn the fabrics he and Kabuto used to clean the equipment. He didn’t like his lab to be disorganized and with contaminating sources. If he let the dirt in there, he could lose all his researches progress. So, he burned everything again.

Kabuto stared at the scene while leaning on the wall next to the entry, quiet as the night. The wind made the flames wave like they were dancing, and, on his sight, the firelight made Orochimaru look almost ethereal. And so, he walked until he was standing by his side, seeing the man’s face a little rosy from the heat.

“You look so peaceful.” He said, and Orochimaru chuckled. “It’s unlike you.”

“I’m glad things are going well. Even if I just lost two possible children, they helped on making assumptions to reach perfection.” The Sannin said, now looking at the full moon.

“Do you expect the child to be a boy or a girl?” He started to feel his face hot as well. They were a little too close to the fire.

“I don’t really mind the gender.” The younger should’ve expected him to say it. “I just want them to be perfect.”

“And what about the child’s name?” Kabuto didn’t know if he could cross that line, but he never minded questioning Orochimaru, and the older man seemed to not care as well. Also, the child would be his, too, so he had the right to know.

“Mitsuki.” It fit well, and Kabuto didn’t even need to ask the reason why Orochimaru chose that name.

“You want them to find their Sun.” He looked at the moon as well, seeing how beautiful it was on that particular night. The sight would be even prettier if the sky was clean of clouds.

“I want them to do what I couldn’t.” The Sannin completed. “I want them to be independent but having their Sun by their side. Being our offspring, the child will certainly be more a thinker than a sentimentalist, so they’ll need their balance.”

“Since we are talking about that, who do you think was your Sun?” Kabuto asked, and, again, he had the feeling he was going too far. He already knew what Orochimaru would answer but expected to be wrong.

“Maybe Jiraiya. But I never liked the idea of _needing _a Sun by my side.” He looked at Kabuto, then, seeing the slightly disappointed expression he held in his face. “You thought I would say it was you? No, Kabuto, you are way too rational to be someone’s Sun.”

It was of popular knowledge that the Moon symbolizes the mind and the Sun represents the soul, so, the raven-haired man was right. Kabuto may feel a lot of things, but he never acted only according to his own emotions. He was a strategist, also a medic and a spy. He couldn’t base his actions on feelings. Of course, now he was an Orphanage director alongside his brother, but his personality was already formed and those traits were associated with him. And, as expected from a person like him, the answer he gave Orochimaru was precisely premeditated.

“You never needed a Sun, but you still need me.” And Orochimaru laughed this time, amazed at the words. He did not know what to say, because just like what he had spoken, what Kabuto said was also true. The phrase only made him realize how impertinent the younger was on that specific day. But he stopped everything when he heard some noises coming from where the Anbu used to hide, which also made Kabuto instantly use the transformation ninjutsu.

When the sound of the ninjas denounced how close they were, Orochimaru leaned and took the little white snake Kabuto had turned to in his hands, searching for them with the corner of his eyes. Although he found them, there was no need to keep watching since Yamato and apparently the same three people soon came close to him, this time without the defensive position they had before. He could be intimidated, but he knew better, specially with Kabuto by his side.

“Let me guess. Burning dead cells?” One of them said.

“Dirty cloths.” The older of all of them answered, feeling the snake tightening on his wrist and hissing at the others. Kabuto was really one of a kind.

“What is this?” Other ninja asked, clearly uncomfortable with the animal.

“My most loyal snake.” Orochimaru responded proudly, the words coming from his lips naturally. There were no other words to describe Kabuto, because even after everything he realized and went through alone, he still respected the Sannin. “You haven’t said what you want.”

“I talked to Tsunade-sama.” Yamato said and both man and snake became attentive to the next words. “She said that, although she would like to destroy everything you create, the deal does not allow her to. She doesn’t want to know what you are doing in your laboratory but wants us to make sure none of your monstrosities will ever leave this hideout. And if we ever see something suspicious, being people coming and going around here or your attitudes, we have permission to fight you.”

“So, the policy is still the same. I can’t leave but you also can’t come in.” He repeated in a defiant voice. “Fair enough.”

After saying it, he turned around and walked back to the insides of his place. When they were far enough from the entrance, Kabuto crawled in the floor and reassumed his form.

“From now on, we’ll have to avoid staying outside together, and you’ll have to be even more careful when you leave.” The raven-haired said.

“I agree. Even though the next times I’m coming here only once a month, I will have to watch my back.” Kabuto said as they wandered on the corridors next to their bedrooms. “I thought they would come inside to verify the lab, so this was a win.”

“Luckily.” Orochimaru knew that if him and Kabuto decided to fight the Anbu, both would certainly win. But the thing was that none of them wanted to. And deep inside his own mind, even Orochimaru knew he had caused enough trouble, that being the reason to every limit he must respect now. The reason why he didn’t complain about it.

When they reached their chambers, Kabuto said he would leave the hideout almost at sunrise. He was too tired to travel back during the night, and the rain threat complicated it. Then, both decided it would be better if he left before the dawn. And, so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to say, but I have a DeviantArt account. There are only three drawings and I don't use it often, but if you want to check, it's bluevelvett05 as well as my Twitter.  
Thank you for reading ❤❤  
See you next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii ❤❤  
Here I am again. I'm posting today because I'll have no time tomorrow nor the weekend, so I preferred to update today.  
I removed the Slow Build tag because I started to think and this story isn't Slow Build as I first thought. I still have no idea of how many chapters it will have because I'm writting the ninth and it isn't completed yet.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter ❤

One month has passed, a little too quickly in Kabuto’s opinion. He almost hasn’t realized it until the day of travelling came. Thankfully for him, everything was fine in the Orphanage, without any bigger problems or ninjas coming to keep an eye on him. The only thing that happened rather differently was that some of the children were adopted, making him have more paperwork. Urushi was the one responsible of the presentation to the new parents, because most people still didn’t know that Kabuto was also working on the place, and those who did felt suspicious of him. Not even he himself felt comfortable enough to stay around the children after everything he had done. He was probably the responsible for all the deaths that made them become orphans, and for that reason, he avoided staying close to them and talking about it with anyone. It was his problem, after all, and he would fix it alone.

As he saw the kids leaving with their new parents, he started to think about how his own child would look like. He wondered if they’ll look like Orochimaru, like he himself or like a combination of both of them. He wondered if they’ll have tendencies to medical ninjutsu like him or abilities with swords like Orochimaru. His days were full of thoughts, and when he realized it, he was already smiling alone, without an obvious reason to the ones who didn’t know what was happening. And he was really surprised with his own reaction, because he never ever thought about having kids.

Other thing that was constantly in his mind was the question if the child would really be born someday and, in optimistic cases, if they would not have any genetic diseases. If so, he expected it to be something with possible treatment so the child could have at least an average life. And, also, the biggest problem in his mind was _exactly _the other parent. He knew that there was an enormous chance of Orochimaru deciding to kill the baby if they have any ‘flaw’, any defect. That was Kabuto’s biggest fear. Although he tried not to think about these negative things, he couldn’t help it. And it made him even think that, if Orochimaru showed any signs of _ever _doing something against their child, he would not hesitate to steal the baby and take them to the Orphanage with him.

Apart from that, Kabuto was pretty satisfied that he would have a child, more than he thought, and he could even say that he was a little anxious to know if the embryos had developed. So, when the time of leaving came, he left the place he belonged to with a relative lower guilt compared to the other days. The travel was quiet and long as always, and he realized that the rising sun would make the day be typically a spring day.

When he saw he was close to the hideout, he did the usual. But before he entered, he saw Orochimaru outside, as if waiting for him instead of staying in the laboratory. The Sannin saw him soon, walking back and standing on the entrance until Kabuto got close to him. Then, both went straight to the lab, silently. Kabuto wanted to ask about the progress, but preferred to stay quiet for some time.

Once they passed through the doors, Kabuto stared at the equipment working on his front, and he didn’t need to open his mouth for Orochimaru to speak.

“They are still alive. Their circulatory system finished its primary development yesterday, so one of the graphics the computer shows us represents their heartbeats.” And the corners of his mouth showed how he was satisfied at it.

“This is…” Kabuto was out of words. Of course, he wanted things to work, but seeing everything really going right was totally different.

“If you look closely, it may be possible to see them. They are very little, but still…” Orochimaru said, getting close to the tubes, as if motioning the younger to do the same.

Kabuto repeated Orochimaru’s actions, standing by the man’s side. He put his hands on one of the glasses, trying to find the little embryos. Failing at first, he adjusted his vertical pupils to the light in the room and focused on the liquid inside the tube. And he saw it. He saw the little embryo. His eyes widened, the surprise clear in his expressions. Quickly, he went to the other tube, looking carefully and also seeing it.

“Oh my…” He was really amazed.

“We can’t guarantee that they’ll survive, but this is an undeniable advancement.” Orochimaru spoke, crossing his arms slightly, and Kabuto looked at him.

“How many months do you think they will live?” He asked, turning his attention to the man.

“My thoughts are already written in the archives. You can read them later. The question is what do you think.”

“Well, in most optimistic cases, they’ll be born.” Kabuto started speaking. “But with the concentration we add in those two, I find it a little difficult to happen. And considering they are the second try, I suppose they’ll live three or four months.”

“As expected from you.” The older agreed. “I think the same way, but I hope we are both wrong and they are born.”

After it, Kabuto became speechless. What they were doing was wonderful, and he couldn’t be more surprised. They changed the natural course of reproduction and were able to _create life. _Not sure about the viability of this life, but still. The primary organism was forming. This was, by far, their most magnificent progress. And thinking that those embryos would be their children made Kabuto even more gratified.

He certainly could worry about what Orochimaru would do with that discovery, but he was pretty much aware of the reality. Orochimaru was an isolated man, with restricted contact with the outside world. He never was one who showed his results for the world to see, especially since he left the Akatsuki. Now, after the end of the war, the only person that he could have suspicious contact was Kabuto himself, and he was already there, helping. So, there was no one he could share what they were doing. Also, Orochimaru showed to be impressively submissive to the rules that were imposed on him by Konoha. Kabuto never understood why, but maybe the older preferred this way, because he had some sort of liberties inside the hideout.

What started to worry him was what Orochimaru would do with the fetus if they somehow were ‘aborted’. He wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer he would get. If the Sannin showed to be so heartless like Kabuto feared him to, he would do the necessary to at least bury the stillborn and guarantee that the other embryos would be out of Orochimaru’s reach. But, for a while, the man gave no sign of doing it, everything was a mere interpretation of Kabuto’s point of view. And with good reasons given Orochimaru’s actions in the past.

“I think you don’t have to do much today, Kabuto.” Orochimaru said and walked around the lab, checking his notes to be sure he wouldn’t forget anything. “I’ll only need your help to draw more blood and create hybrid cells to produce antibodies. The idea of needing to draw blood and doing the same process every month doesn’t please me.”

“I imagined you would ask this sooner or later.” The young man followed him.

“And I want you to draw your blood as well.” Orochimaru looked at him, as if wanting to know what the man would say. Kabuto, then, decided to speak.

“I see. The child will also have my DNA, and as we can’t predict which genes will manifest, it will be better if you add my antibodies, too.” He spoke as he got his needles and tubes.

“Besides, your body assimilated my blood along with my subordinates’. It may help avoiding rejection.” The black-haired man responded while getting ready to the procedure.

In a few minutes, both men had samples of their blood, starting to separate their cells and being careful to not mistaken them. The hybrids Orochimaru had mentioned and wanted to create were made from a fusion of one cell from Hashirama and one cell that produced antibodies. Also, the cells that were being used were good enough to achieve the objective of making nearly immortal cells that could continue to produce antibodies infinitely.

So, when they finished and there was nothing more Kabuto could do that day, he left as soon as the night came.

—————X—————

Orochimaru was working on the lab when Suigetsu came back in the middle of the next week, becoming a lot confused as he entered the laboratory and saw so many graphics on the computer along with the artificial organ working. However, once Orochimaru explained everything, he started to help, glad that due the gestation they wouldn’t need to stay long inside the room. They just needed to observe the process and do the same treatment every day.

The second month came when it was June, bringing new changes to the heat as well as to the two embryos, and they could already be called fetus since all their systems were developing at a normal pace. In a few more weeks, they would be totally molded, with their fingers moving slowly and unconsciously.

On the third, their liver, kidneys and heart were formed, the nervous system was beginning to work. They could move slowly, and their hormones were starting to make their sexual organs. Also, they were big enough to be seen without effort. Suigetsu sometimes acted like an excited child, a little too happy when he saw that the babies were growing.

When the fourth passed, with August came the hottest temperatures of the year and one great surprise. Both babies were still alive, on the contrary to all predictions. They continued to grow, and their size of almost 12 centimeters made possible to define that they were two boys. Two little boys.

But, then, on the fifth month, before Kabuto even came back to the hideout, one of them stopped responding.

—————X—————

The day Kabuto would leave to the lab came, and he went to the hideout to see his sons on the fifth month. He was undeniably happy to see them growing, it was a totally new and also _good _feeling he had. He even thought that these new feelings were a result of his changes, because he couldn’t imagine his old self having the same reaction. And it felt good to be different.

When he arrived, he was received by Suigetsu on the lab’s door, and asked him where Orochimaru was. The young male said he was in his room and probably would come down in a few minutes. So, both entered the laboratory, and when Kabuto only saw one of his babies on the tube, he instantly became worried.

“What happened with the other?” He looked straight in to Suigetsu’s face, and the younger only scratched his neck a little disappointed.

“Well…” He couldn’t find the right words to say.

“He died, Kabuto.” Orochimaru, who had just entered the room, said directly, in a serious tone. “His internal organs had many defects and stopped working when he was in the equipment. He had multiple organs failure and hemorrhage.”

Hearing those words made Kabuto’s heart ache. A lot. Of course he expected the baby to die, but he didn’t thought it would make him feel like that. And after he thought a little more, he tried not to show what he felt at all. His worries, otherwise, showed up on his mind.

“What have you done with his body?” He walked close to the Sannin, ready to punch him in case he didn’t like the answer. But he didn’t receive a response. Kabuto hated when Orochimaru stayed silent. For that reason, he grabbed a kunai and pointed to the man’s neck. “Answer me! Where is his body?”

“Where do you think?” He said in the same tone the younger used with him.

“We buried him.” Suigetsu said quietly from the other side of the room, afraid of what the two older men could do. He also hated how Orochimaru sometimes stayed quiet, and he knew that Kabuto was also one of the babies’ parents, so he kind of understood why he acted that way. And his words made Kabuto look at him and release the older, at least a little relieved. He was afraid Orochimaru had _burned_ the baby.

He walked away from Orochimaru a little, sitting on a chair and trying to recompose. While he did, the long-haired man searched for his papers so Kabuto could read about the other fetus’ development and see the documents of the death circumstances. And once he did, he started talking while giving Kabuto the notes.

“These are the documents from last month. Everything is written in here. If you have any doubt, ask me later.” After that, he walked to the table to treat the frozen embryos and to put the antibodies on the living fetus.

Kabuto stayed still for some time, not really knowing what to do. He read the one that contained the graphics of the growth, satisfied with the results and almost forgetting why he felt _sad. _Once he finished, he stared at the other pages in front of him, being reluctant to look at a single word. But he did. And it was exactly like Orochimaru had said.

He didn’t talk to the Sannin that day, avoiding much contact with him. He could not understand why Orochimaru was being so emotionless about his own son dying. Kabuto knew he shouldn’t expect any kind of emotion being expressed by the man, but also, he just couldn’t believe that he was so cold. And maintaining this in his mind, he left without even warning the older.

One month later, the second baby also died, almost in the same conditions of the first. Orochimaru had sent a snake to tell Kabuto what happened, and Kabuto decided that it was better for him to not go to the Hidden Sound for his own sanity. He was getting too attached to that embryos, in a way he hasn’t been with anyone else in a while. Not even the children on the Orphanage. And knowing that the destiny of probably _all _of them was the same made him deeply depressed. So, he sent the snake back with the message that he wouldn’t go this time, using the excuse of being sick because of the sudden changes of the weather. The days were slowly getting colder and sadder, as well as Kabuto’s heart.

—————X—————

One week after the failure on the gestations, Orochimaru chose to place other two embryos on the artificial uterus. He would have done it with Kabuto’s help, but the man wouldn’t come, and Suigetsu had left another time, starting to make Orochimaru suspicious, since the younger didn’t say where he was going. But it wasn’t his problem after all, so he just let him. He would do things alone again.

He had done everything like the protocol said, and the only differences between the old embryos and the new ones he was using were the quantity of growing factors. For that reason, he expected things to go right this time. Also, since Kabuto probably wouldn’t come over in a while, he would have to keep him updated at least once a month, sending his messages trough a snake like he had done twice – the first was to ask the man if he could help, many months before.

Orochimaru cleaned the equipment and put the embryos inside after filling the tube with the liquid that mimic the amniotic fluid. Then, he left the insides of the place to burn the materials. He was glad that, after the little conversation he had with Yamato and the Anbu few months ago, they weren’t bothering him anymore. Otherwise, he probably wouldn’t be so nice like he had been the last time. He was disappointed with the results he got and they reflected clearly on his mood. Deep inside, he was glad no one was around him because he would seriously fight them.

Later, despite the cold wind of middle October, he finished burning everything he had to, and soon he got back inside the lab, doing the same process as always. He could think that the problem in the success of this experiment was on the protocol, but the babies were developing, so he had enough evidence to believe that the reason why was really the quantity of growing factors. Otherwise, the first two would have developed and the last two would have died on approximate dates. One month was not that much, but it wasn’t so little either.

The following months were the same as the previous ones, the evolution of the babies being meticulously documented. Gladly, Suigetsu came back sooner than expected and helped with the organization of the files, sometimes talking about the babies. The young man seemed to be quite glad that a child would ‘bring some happiness to this place’, like he himself said one day.

As expected by Orochimaru, both embryos were capable of living at least the same time as the other ones. The only difference he could see, on the fourth month, was that, now, one of the babies was a girl. It made him wonder if she would be the only daughter or if one of the first or last embryos would be girls, too. He didn’t really mind having a daughter, but he was curious about the statistics.

When the fifth month came, he sent a letter to Kabuto to make sure the silver-haired would be there to watch the progress and make his own observations. Both babies were still alive and apparently healthy, so he wanted to know what Kabuto thought about it, and how many months he expected them to live.

On the weekend, Orochimaru waited for Kabuto on the lab, and was surprised to see him in good conditions. Before, Kabuto showed to be very upset with the babies’ deaths, so actually seeing him apparently fine was good. His appearance was slightly different, too, his hair a few centimeters longer than the last time they met, resembling the way he wore it back then despite his bangs, and his eyes were not so tired. And Orochimaru knew that Kabuto would also think he was different, he had gained just a little weight because of the Zetsu’s body and his cheekbones weren’t that prominent anymore. But even if they noticed, they didn’t say a word about it.

The first thing Kabuto had done when he entered the place was watching the tubes for some time. He didn’t say a word and Orochimaru didn’t either, preferring to leave the other on his own space. And, then after long silent minutes, the younger man spoke.

“Are they really fine?” His voice was calm, but with a clear preoccupation. “At least for now?”

“They are. I already noted everything.” He looked for the files, organized by date, and lend Kabuto the recent ones.

Kabuto, reading the words, was surprised to know that one of the babies was a girl. He had already thought about the possibility, so it was good to see he was right. Although he was scared of losing those babies like he lost the others, he couldn’t help being happy about it. If things went right, at least one of those two would be born, and he hoped that the child could be healthy so he didn’t have to worry about what Orochimaru would do. And, so, he left the place after they had done everything that was planned.

The other months passed quickly. When sixth finished, it was possible to see the babies’ veins, and they were moving a lot more than before. Also, they seemed to hear things happening outside, because when the silent room suddenly had some noise, they moved their heads, as if wanting to know what that was.

On the seventh, they were supposed to keep growing, but, just like the others, the boy stopped every response. Orochimaru tried to keep him alive, but the baby had so many genetic mutations that he died in a few hours. It made Orochimaru somehow worried that the girl would die, too, but she kept giving vital signs of the development. When Kabuto had came to see the babies, the Sannin gave him the news and said that he and Suigetsu had already buried the little boy.

The eighth month was surprising because the daughter continued to live, growing even more, like a normal baby would. For that reason, Orochimaru decided to collect some samples of her blood to analyze her health and search for the motive she was different. And the results were wonderful. She had no proper antibodies yet, like normal babies, but assimilated his and Kabuto’s antibodies to prevent the blood rejection. Just like he had expected, the cause of her differences was literally the concentration of growing factors. He was right about it. About everything.

The beginning of the ninth month coincided with the summer. The baby was alive and well, fulfilling the most positive predictions that were made. And on July 25th, she was fully developed, ready to be taken out of that tube. So, one of the babies was finally born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who are reading and liking. It really makes me happy to read the comments and see the bookmarks and the kudos ❤❤  
See you next month ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii ❤  
Sorry for updating later than expected, I almost forgot that I had to post this chapter today, days are passing really fast for me, and I'm having a little trouble to progress with this story. I'm also afraid I'll have to change the frequency of updates since I'm starting chapter 10 only today. I'll see what I'll do and warn you if anything happens.
> 
> I like the first part of this chapter, hope you like it too ❤

Kabuto was in high expectations of the baby’s birth ever since he saw that, on the eighth month, the little girl was still responding very well to all the tests and continued her growing. He couldn’t wait for the weekend so he could go to the hideout to know how she was. Even Urushi realized something was different, saying in a soft voice that Kabuto seemed to be _happy. _And he was. But he couldn’t say the reason why, although he’d like to tell his brother that he would have a daughter.

Even though he was happy at things going right, he constantly thought if he was ready to be a parent. He worked on the Orphanage, that was right, but he didn’t have much contact with the kids, he had very little experience with children and much less with babies. So, he questioned himself if he would be able to take care of that child. He didn’t know the answer to that, but he promised himself that he could try his best. Also, he wondered if Orochimaru would be capable of taking care of that baby when he wasn’t around. For that reason, after this thought, he was determined to have a little conversation with Suigetsu for him to keep an eye on the Sannin and call Kabuto in case anything bad ever happened. He thought about talking directly with Orochimaru, but the older was always subtle at the choice of words, and Kabuto couldn’t predict what was really on his mind in those cases. Therefore, to avoid bigger problems, he would do what was on his reach.

Friday finally came and he left even before the dawn, he wanted to be there as soon as possible. After long hours, at night, he reached the front doors to the hideout, feeling his heart racing to see his daughter. He went straight to the laboratory, seeing Suigetsu on the computer and Orochimaru holding test tubes with blood samples next to some archives. Walking close to him, he tried to read it, seeing that the baby was apparently healthy.

“Where is Mitsuki?” He asked, sitting beside the older.

“Sleeping.” Orochimaru answered in a light tone. “I took same samples to know if she is really healthy as she looks like.”

“Can I see her?” Well, he hadn’t seen his child since she was still in the tube, and he wanted to hold her.

“Later, when she wakes up. Now, I’ll need your help to organize my files.” He looked at Suigetsu’s direction. “Someone messed things up.”

“I didn’t mean to!” The teenager said out loud. “And I already apologized!”

“I’ll do it.” Kabuto laughed a little, going to the bookshelf where the papers used to be.

He separated the material, each one by date. He knew that Orochimaru liked to organize his things by date because it was easier to know what was old information and what wasn’t, and it was easier to find the documents based on the different years of research. If there were archives made on the same year, it should be organized alphabetically to avoid confusion. And Kabuto didn’t complain to do this kind of thing because he also liked to keep his things on the right places.

In a few minutes, Kabuto had all the archives in order, placing them again on the bookshelf. It was always an easy task for him. So, he looked around the lab to see if Suigetsu was still facing the computer, and he was, with a boring look on his face. The older, then, approached, looking at the monitor and seeing a lot of graphics.

“What are those graphics?” He asked.

“I don’t really know, I’m just organizing them like Orochimaru-sama wrote in the protocol.” He looked at the words written in the paper by his side. “I think it’s related to all the “births”, like the time they lived and the concentration of something I don’t really understand. I just know I’m finishing.”

With that being said, Kabuto decided to stay quiet and wait. Apparently, there was nothing he could do to help, since both men in the room seemed to be ending their tasks.

Passing some time, Suigetsu left the place, saying he was tired and going to his bedroom. It was already late, probably one in the morning, and soon Orochimaru also stopped what he was doing, but instead of going to his bedroom, he went to the kitchen, making Kabuto think that Mitsuki may be hungry. And Kabuto followed him.

When they reached the other room, Kabuto saw the Sannin calmly get some milk and heat it up until the temperature was good enough for a child, then placing on a baby bottle. Kabuto thought it was _really _strange to see him doing it, and the look he had on his face made Orochimaru speak when he stared at him.

“What’s the matter?” He said, with the bottle in one hand and some clean tissues on the other.

“Nothing.” Answered Kabuto, like he wasn’t thinking it a weird situation. “Where did you got these baby things?”

“I asked Suigetsu to buy it when he left some months ago.” He responded, walking out with Kabuto following him. “He didn’t say where he was going but I assumed he would be in some town that could have stores to sell this kind of thing. Its not the typical thing I have in here, so there was need to buy it.”

That was what Kabuto had thought. And that was why he thought it was so weird seeing Orochimaru taking care of a baby.

They walked through the corridors together, reaching the Sannin’s bedroom. Once they entered, Kabuto saw that it was almost exactly the same way, with no proper illumination besides candles, and with only the bed, the nightstand, the table, the door leading to the bathroom and a newly improvised crib. And there was his child. Kabuto went close to her, looking at her face and admiring the awakening child.

“She looks so cute.” He commented when she opened her eyes. Kabuto wouldn’t say it loud since he didn’t know what Orochimaru would say, but the girl resembled an Uchiha. She had Orochimaru’s ebony hair and Kabuto's once dark eyes. “Really cute.”

“Yes, she is.” The words were lightly spoken, but Kabuto was too fascinated with the child to notice it, extending his hand and touching the porcelain skin of her cheeks.

“Can I hold her?” He asked, looking at the older man.

“Kabuto, she is your daughter, too. You don’t need to ask me for permission.” Orochimaru said, separating the child’s clothes and sheets. “Just be careful and try not to move her so abruptly.”

Kabuto, then, carried her, and the smile he had on his face only widened when the tiny little hands kind of hugged him. In his opinion, Mitsuki was even more perfect than in his best dreams, even cuter than he thought. And she was so small, yet so graceful. It was the first time he had seen his daughter and he already knew he loved her more than he thought he would. He definitely was happy like he hasn’t been in a long time.

On the other side of the room, Orochimaru continued to separate her things, going to the crib and changing the sheets. And when he did, he saw how Kabuto was happy with that child in his arms. It made him unintentionally smile, softly, but soon he let it fade away.

“Kabuto, she has to eat.”

Apologizing slightly, Kabuto let Orochimaru carry the baby and feed her. Kabuto thought Mitsuki didn’t seem to mind his presence, otherwise she would be crying. But no, she only drank the liquid, finishing quickly. And right after it, Kabuto saw Orochimaru carefully do everything she needed, changing her diapers and her lightly dirty clothes. Mitsuki was calm all the time, like she actually didn’t care about what happened. She just had a simple smile on her lips, seeming like she was satisfied with both her parents’ closeness.

She stayed awake for some more time, looking at Kabuto while playing with Orochimaru’s hair. But then, in less than ten minutes, she was asleep again, this time still in Orochimaru’s arms. The dark-haired man, then, cautiously placed her on her pillows, and she rapidly adjusted, going back to her slumber.

“She worries me sometimes.” Orochimaru said in a low tone of voice, as if to not wake up the baby.

“Why is that?”

“She never cries.” The answer confused Kabuto. “Not even when she is in discomfort. She never cries or complains about anything. It would be a good thing if she was a little older, but she’s not even one week old. The babies' cries are surviving factors.”

“Do you have any idea of the reason she acts that way?”

“Not yet. Her exams will be ready tomorrow, so I’ll have to wait.” He looked at the baby, softly breathing and peacefully sleeping.

“She’ll be fine.” Kabuto smiled, doing the same he had done some time ago, just touching the girl’s cheeks.

Kabuto didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay around his daughter. And he knew that the smile on his face was probably pathetic and Orochimaru was probably judging him, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to enjoy this moment.

“Will you stay the whole weekend?” He heard the Sannin asking, and looking at him, Kabuto saw he had walked close to the desk, not really staring at anything, just seeming to be with a lot of thoughts on his mind.

“I’d like to.” He continued caressing the baby. “If it isn’t a problem, of course.”

“It isn’t.” The tone was peaceful, in a way that Kabuto could swear he had never heard in the man’s voice. He stared at the older man again, and he was in the same position.

“I believe I should go to my room, now.” Kabuto said. “It’s late.”

Orochimaru looked at the younger only slightly, nodding with his head and nothing more. Kabuto thought he was acting different from usual, but he probably was just tired. The silver-haired man had spent too much time by his side to know most of his mannerisms well enough. He knew that the Sannin could spend hours and, sometimes, days in a row inside the lab, but once he got tired, he _really _got tired. And this thought was confirmed when Orochimaru spoke again.

“Kabuto, can you take care of her tomorrow? I want to rest.”

“Of course.” After saying those words, Kabuto left the place, walking to his own room and sleeping calmly like he hasn’t done in a long time.

—————X—————

Early in the morning, Kabuto woke up at the same time he got costumed to while living in the Orphanage. After changing his clothes, he got out of his bedroom, walking through the corridors, the silence making him realize that he was the only one awaken in the place. The other two men were probably asleep, and so he went to Orochimaru’s bedroom, opening the door slowly.

Even if the door creaked, Orochimaru didn’t move from the position he slept. Kabuto thought that the man was really tired, and also that he had left his guard down. In the past, it was not common to see him doing it. Not even when his arms were rotting he had done it, and it showed Kabuto that the Sannin still trusted him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be so careless, especially when he had a baby in his room and Anbu watching him outside.

He got close to the Sannin, sitting by his side on the bed, slowly to not wake him up. Orochimaru was so quiet that it looked like he had fainted. But his face expressions were calm, as if he was finally having some decent sleep. Kabuto smiled slightly at the sight and, carefully, he caressed the man’s hair. That way, he could also stare at the man’s face, seeing that his features were a little softer than he could remember. His looks didn’t carry so much threat as they did before and he seemed to be healthy, unlike how Kabuto usually saw him. In his opinion, Orochimaru looked prettier than ever. Maybe Kabuto still had feelings for him, after all.

Although he wanted to stay that way for some time, he got up and went to look at Mitsuki. She was also laying on her pillows, and he didn’t want to wake her up, so he calmly carried her, trying his best to not disturb the child. When the girl opened her eyes, he thought he had failed, but quickly she got back to her nap again. And so, he took her things in his other arm and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Kabuto, then, walked to the kitchen. He was getting hungry and when Mitsuki wake up, she’ll be, too. With the baby still in his arms, he made his breakfast and heated up the child’s milk. She was a heavy sleeper and he laughed at the irony, since both him and Orochimaru used to have trouble to rest at night. But he was glad that she seemed to be fine and didn’t have this kind of problem. And, in less than five minutes, the girl was awake, and Kabuto fed her.

When he finished, he went to the main room and sat on a couch, placing the baby in front of him. Mitsuki, then, smiled, and Kabuto thought that it was just a reflex act. But then, she raised her arms, in a silent demand to be carried again. It made Kabuto smile softly, hugging the little girl.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” He squeezed her cheeks slightly and the girl poked his face, making him laugh.

Looking around, he searched for something she could play with, but found nothing. If only Juugo was there, he could bring some little animals with him so the girl could have fun. And, when he thought about it, he decided to summon a little snake. Biting the tip of his finger with his fangs, he used the blood to call a little albino snake, one of the few who were nice to the ones who called and obeyed the orders. But Kabuto had none, he just let the child look at the animal, fascinated with it.

Mitsuki took the snake in her little hands, feeling the reptile crawling on her fingers. Just like she had done with Kabuto’s face, she poked the animal, smiling. But then, she placed the snake close to her face.

“No, don’t bite.” Kabuto said and dismissed the snake. Even if Mitsuki didn’t have teeth, he couldn’t let her bite a snake for a lot of reasons, it wouldn’t end well. “You can’t bite animals, Mitsuki.”

“Are you talking alone?” Kabuto heard Suigetsu saying, still sleepy. He probably had just woken up.

“No, Mitsuki is here.” The answer made Suigetsu run close to the couch.

“Oh my God, she’s so cute!” He said and tried to carry the baby, but Kabuto stopped him.

“Wash your hands first, she doesn’t have proper antibodies yet, so she can’t get sick.”

“But I’m not sick!” Suigetsu answered, but went to the kitchen to do what was said, getting back quickly.

“Did you wash them the right way?” Kabuto asked. He had to be careful.

“Of course.” The younger rolled his eyes and Kabuto let him carry the child. “Sometimes you talk just like Orochimaru-sama. But you’re nicer than him, he didn’t even let me see Mitsuki.”

“Why not?” The question was made of pure curiosity, but maybe the answer could make Kabuto's suspicions of Orochimaru go away.

“Well…” Suigetsu looked around with the baby in his arms, searching for any sign that could denounce that the Sannin was listening, and continued to speak in a low tone of voice. “I think he’s overprotective.”

“Really?” It surprised Kabuto a lot. He couldn’t imagine Orochimaru being a protective person.

“Yeah. I mean, not like normal parents, but I think he is in his own way.” He looked around again. “Do you know if everything is fine? He doesn’t usually sleep more than, like, four hours a day. That when he actually sleeps.”

“He’s tired. He asked me to take care of Mitsuki.” He made a gesture so that the younger gave him the baby back, and Mitsuki almost immediately got some strands of Kabuto’s tied long hair and put on her mouth, making him laugh. “Depending on how much he wants to stay in his bedroom, I think we’ll maybe have to go to the lab and finish the exams.”

“But he’ll get mad!” The teenager feared that Orochimaru got angry _especially _at him.

“He won’t. I know how to do this kind of thing, and I’ll talk to him later.”

“I hope you’re right.” Suigetsu said making an unpleasant face, and Kabuto could only laugh.

—————X—————

Once the afternoon came, Kabuto told Suigetsu that he was going to Orochimaru’s chamber to see if he was awake, and he would let Mitsuki sleeping there. He also said that, if Orochimaru was still resting, they would go to the laboratory without him. Then, when he opened the door and let Mitsuki on the crib, he saw that the Sannin was already up, organizing some things on his desk.

“Suigetsu and I are going to the laboratory. Do you want us to wait for you?’ Kabuto asked, caressing the baby and not really paying attention to the other man.

“There is no need to, I’ll go as soon as I’m done here.”

After hearing the answer, Kabuto left the place and closed the door behind him. He walked to the lab and found Suigetsu already there, fixing some graphics that he probably forgot the last day. Since he hasn’t done anything much the last night, Kabuto searched for the blood samples Orochimaru stored, and decided to do the examination by himself. The process took long minutes to end, and when Kabuto interpreted the results, he didn’t like it. And before he even said anything, the Sannin entered the place.

“Do you already have the results?” He questioned, walking close to Kabuto, who just nodded.

“I don’t think you will like it.” The words made Orochimaru became slightly concerned. “She has a high number of dead red cells. I don’t know yet if it is from some genetic mutation or because of her age, it would take some more exams to know. But depending on the case, she’ll probably need to receive a blood transfusion once in a while.”

“And what’s her blood type?” He asked again, already thinking about the precautions.

“B.” Was the answer. Both knew that it was a problem. Even if Orochimaru was also B type, the baby couldn’t receive his blood. “Besides you, who else has the same blood type?”

“Suigetsu.”

“What?” The younger wasn’t paying attention until he heard his name.

“Would you mind offering a bag with your blood to help Mitsuki?” Kabuto asked.

“Why? What happened to her?” Suigetsu didn’t answer, now he was a little worried about the girl.

“She probably has genetic disorders and, if the next tests are positive, she will need transfusions.” The older of the three said, as if trying to convince the teenager while saying the truth.

“But it’s nothing serious, is it?” He asked again, still not responding.

“We don’t know. I believe it’s not, and in the optimistic cases, the transfusion will be enough.” Kabuto said, and Suigetsu only nodded positively.

“I’ll help, I don’t anything to happen when I could help.” He finally said.

In the rest of the day, the three of them made more exams with Mitsuki’s blood to verify if there was really any type of genetic disorders or diseases that could compromise her health and were easy to identify. In the end, they couldn’t find anything that was explicitly wrong with her. But still, they preferred to collect one blood bag in case anything bad ever happened. They were stepping on unknown territory, so they needed precautions.

After the process, Suigetsu became a little debilitated, preferring to stay in his room for the rest of the day. None of the older men complained, they knew that not every person reacted equally when half liter of blood was collected, so they let him go after at least fifteen minutes in observation. And not long after, both men also left the laboratory. There was nothing more to do.

When the night came, Kabuto knocked on Orochimaru’s door again, only to see his child before sleeping. He would stay another day, because he wanted to enjoy every moment with his child since he would only see her again after a month. He even thought about asking Orochimaru to let Mitsuki sleep in his room, but the chamber didn’t have the appropriate structures to house a baby. And so, after staying for almost an hour with the little girl in his arms, he walked back to his bedroom and slept with a satisfied smile on his face but with preoccupations on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who keeps reading, and a Happy New Year to all of you ❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii ❤❤  
Finally came back, and fortunally, I get to finish rewriting the chapters I wanted in time.  
So... This chapter is the one the tags and warnings are about (except for smut). I put the trigger warning on the tags for precaution.  
I wrote this chapter listening mainly to Outrunning Karma, by Alec Benjamin, because I think part of the lyrics, especially the chorus, fit the story really well.  
I sincerely hope you like this chapter, it was a bit hard to write.  
Good reading ❤

The next morning’s sky was filled with heavy clouds, on the contrary of what Kabuto was expecting. He had already woken up bothered at a subject he preferred not to think about, related to _himself _of all people having a baby. He had strange memories on his mind during sleep, and it didn’t feel right that he had a baby. But it was already done, and he would do his best to keep doing the right things. So, he just left his room, trying to keep the thoughts out of his mind. When he went to the kitchen, he found Orochimaru feeding Mitsuki, something he also didn’t expect. Even Suigetsu woke up earlier than normal and went to the main room. The younger stayed there, with a feeling that Karin and Juugo were coming back. And he was right.

In a few minutes, Karin’s voice could be heard while thick raindrops were beginning to fall, talking about how she and Juugo were lucky to arrive seconds before the rain began. Both quickly got on the room Suigetsu was.

“Hey, Suigetsu, is there anything new?” She asked, taking some archives she wrote from her bag and placing on the table. She wanted to know about the researches Orochimaru was working with. And she didn’t know about the most recent one due to the time she has been away.

“I think it’s better if you see for yourself.” Suigetsu answered, not knowing how the woman’s reaction would be. He wanted to avoid her screaming at him like it was his fault, because he knew that she would. “They are in the kitchen.”

“_They _who?” She questioned again, but Suigetsu only pointed to the other room.

The redhead teenager went to the place, already suspicious, and what she saw made her scream a little, shocked, to say the least.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” She looked at the Sannin, referring to Kabuto. “And why are you holding a baby?”

“She’s my child, and Kabuto is her other parent.” The man’s voice was quiet, like he thought it wasn’t a problem.

“You two made her? In the laboratory?” Inside her mind, it was unbelievable that Orochimaru would go this far. She couldn’t believe his greed was enough to make him do that.

“The way she was made doesn’t matter. She _is _our daughter, and this is the only important thing.” Oh, he clearly didn’t like the way Karin’s words sounded.

“This is not the only problem! You two are Nukenins, you shouldn’t even be allowed to be out of jail at first place, much less doing this!” She said, and she wasn’t happy at how things were going. “I can’t believe you two created a synthetic child.”

“Sasuke is also a Nukenin, and I don’t see you being so oversensitive about him having a baby.” Orochimaru said, starting to get angry, and his words clearly disturbed Karin. “You even proposed to help Sakura give birth.”

“This has nothing to do with Sasuke.” She hated that _everyone _knew that she still felt that way towards the young ninja. “Wait, does anyone know that Kabuto is here?”

“No, and you won’t say a word.” Kabuto said, getting slightly annoyed at the situation. He was well aware of the severity of things, but just like he had done multiple times before, he preferred to ignore it and live a lie, believing that he deserved to have a child when he knew he didn’t. But deep inside, he knew that Karin was right, he had been thinking about it all night, but he was just too proud to assume it, especially after everything he and Orochimaru have been through in the past year and a half.

The discussion only stopped when Mitsuki started coughing a little, making Orochimaru hold her and go directly to the lab, followed by Kabuto. On the other hand, Karin went back to the main room and almost punched Suigetsu’s face.

“Did you even tried to stop them from doing that?” She yelled at the man.

“Of course not! Do you think I’m that dumb? If I had fought them, I would be dead in a second!” He screamed back at her. “Besides, I don’t think it’s a problem at all, they didn’t seem to be doing anything against Mitsuki and she is actually pretty cute. And pretty normal, too. Don’t you agree, Juugo?”

“I can’t say she is normal yet, but I do think she is cute.” He said and smiled a bit. “I liked her.”

“I can’t believe you two.” Karin said, laying on the sofa. “But I hope you are right about it…”

—————X—————

Inside the laboratory, Orochimaru asked Kabuto to realize Mitsuki’s physical examination to see if she was in pain or having any vital response happening in a different way than normal. And Kabuto did, listening to her heartbeat, her breathing, checking her articulations and seeing if she was having the correct neural response to natural stimulus.

“She seems to be fine. Her lungs have no problem, her heartbeat is stable.” Kabuto spoke, carrying the baby. “Maybe she choked a bit when you were arguing with Karin.”

Orochimaru only looked back at him with a serious face, meaning that he wasn’t in the mood for any type of joke. So, Kabuto kept silent for some time, caressing the almost sleeping baby in his arms.

“I believe she is fine. Despite yesterday’s exams, she doesn’t have any different reaction than a normal child would. But, in case things go wrong, I’ll make some medicine so you can give her, especially if she eventually has fever.”

“Do as you wish.” The older man answered, looking around slightly. “I’ll take her to the bedroom. She has to sleep.”

That being said, he took the baby from Kabuto’s arms and left the laboratory. Kabuto stayed there alone, thinking about the words Karin said earlier. The phrases were echoing inside his mind, and he couldn’t deny and say that it has not affected him. But now, he had other priorities. He sat close to the main table and started to think about a medicine that wouldn’t be so aggressive on a baby’s organism, and when he remembered some of the components he used before, he wrote on a paper. Some of them were plants, so he had to ask someone to go outside and collect it for him.

Walking out of the lab, he went to the room where the other three were and saw them talking in low voices. But he had no time and, just like Orochimaru, he wasn’t in a good mood that day.

“I’ll need one of you to go outside and collect some herbs for me.” He started to talk. He was probably being too direct, but he didn’t care much. Not at the time. “I have to make some medicine for Mitsuki, and I’ll need components that aren’t inside the lab.”

“I’d like to help but I don’t know if I’ll collect the right ones.” Suigetsu said. He was not that defensive with Kabuto anymore, they were working together for more than a year, so, it was inevitable that it happened. “Karin, you know about those things, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I won’t help.” She said. She did not want to be a part of that crazy thing.

“Karin, please.” Kabuto said, a little more gently than before. “I know you don’t like the situation, but it’s for her.”

“How can I know if you two aren’t doing anything bad with that baby like you did with so many children?” The words hit Kabuto hard, reality back to his mind. But he only sighed. He didn’t want to, but he had to clarify to them his doubts towards Orochimaru and try to show them that he wasn’t that way anymore.

“This is something I need to talk about.” He got close to them and said in a serious voice: “I also am worried about what _he _will do with Mitsuki. I really am. And I want to ask you to let me know if something wrong happens here.”

“I don’t think he’ll do anything.” Suigetsu started speaking, not really worried about that. “I mean, it’s his baby, he wanted so bad to have a child, I don’t think he’ll do anything bad to her.”

“Why should we believe you?” Karin said again.

“You shouldn’t. I can’t convince you to trust me. But still, I ask you to tell me if anything happens. Especially you, Suigetsu, you stay here the most.” Kabuto insisted, and, then, looked at Karin again. “Can you please go outside for me?”

“After the rain stops.” She agreed, remembering that he now lived in an Orphanage, and she wanted to believe he wasn’t an asshole anymore. “What do you want me to collect?” And Kabuto handed her the paper he wrote while he was in the lab.

“Thank you.” He was relieved she accepted. If she hasn’t, he would not know what to do. He was depending on her.

“It’s not for you, it’s for her.”

Kabuto, then, nodded slightly and left them on the place, going back to the lab. In the room, he searched for his clothes, gloves and, this time, a mask. He would need to use chemicals and some of them, if inhaled, could burn his respiratory system. Of course, he could heal it right after, but it wasn’t worth the discomfort. So, once he was ready, he started to combine the reagents.

When he was in the laboratory, he hardly felt the time passing, and he only knew he’d been there for hours when Karin came inside, with the herbs on her hands.

“They are muddy because of the rain, but I assumed you wouldn’t mind.” Karin walked a little closer but not much, she didn’t know what he was doing and preferred to keep distance. “For fuck’s sake, turn on the exhauster, it smells like you’re making drugs.”

“Is there an exhauster here?” He asked while he closed the recipients with the chemicals. Karin didn’t answer, just walked around and turned something on, and soon there was a low noise and the air started to circulate.

“Orochimaru-sama started to be more careful with the security It took a long time for him to realize that he was losing his experiments because he didn’t mind for basic care.”

“Better late than never.” Kabuto said and got up, washing the plants and getting more recipients to crumple them. “What time is it?”

“It’s starting to get dark.” She got a little closer this time to see what he was doing. “Do you think you’re finishing?”

“More two hours.” He answered and went back to the place he was seated before.

Both stayed there in silence, Kabuto kneading the herbs and Karin watching. She was interested in that kind of thing, especially if it was for making medicine, so she stayed there, sometimes asking what Kabuto would do next and for what reason. Karin was a little surprised when he said that, if she wanted to watch closely, she could and would only have to wear a mask for her safety. So, she did, and stayed watching until he finished doing the procedure, pouring the medicine in to a little flask. And, then, almost as if sensing it, Orochimaru showed up, with Mitsuki in his arms.

“I just finished.” Kabuto started to say as the black-haired man walked closer. “If Mitsuki has fever or some kind of pain, you can add some of this on her milk. It may help.”

Orochimaru stopped by Kabuto’s side, looking at the table and the medicine.

“Karin, can you carry her for some minutes?” The Sannin asked, talking about his child. Karin was about to deny, but the girl was sleeping and Orochimaru was too serious for her to deny.

She took Mitsuki in her arms, and the baby continued slumbering. It made her think that _maybe _Suigetsu and Juugo were right about her being cute. But at the same time, she couldn’t deny that she was worried about the girl’s destiny.

Close to her, she heard both men talking about the medicine. Orochimaru paid attention to every word Kabuto said to know what kind of medicine the younger made. He looked at the reagents on the table again, as if to make sure Kabuto was saying the truth. And at the end, Orochimaru accepted, taking the baby from Karin and leaving the laboratory.

“He is acting strange.” Karin commented. “More than usual.”

“I know.” Kabuto agreed, a look of concern on his eyes.

Karin almost felt pitiful for him. He looked like he was trying to be better. But she couldn’t erase all the past, all the things she saw both Kabuto and Orochimaru doing inside the old laboratory. The way they used her on some experiments. And for that reason, she was _really _worried about Mitsuki. She didn’t trust any of her parents but there was nothing she could do. She didn’t have the power to stop them if they ever did anything. So, she left Kabuto alone in the lab. She didn’t want to get more involved in that situation.

The pale man stayed in the room, only thinking about everything. Although he still admired Orochimaru, he couldn’t know what was on his mind. Not anymore. The Sannin never talked about how he felt towards things, and the only emotion Kabuto could distinguish was his anger, and recently, concern. He had good days like everyone, but it was never more than that. And Kabuto felt incapable of trying to know what would happen from now on.

He left the laboratory and walked around until he reached Orochimaru’s chamber. He opened the door only to see him on the bed with Mitsuki sleeping in his arms.

“I’m leaving.” He said, walking slightly closer. “Can I hold her one more time?”

Orochimaru didn’t say a word, just placed the child on the other’s arms. Kabuto smiled looking at her face. He caressed her short dark hair, slowly to not wake her up. She looked so peaceful, like nothing really disturbed her. Like she didn’t feel any pain or anything wrong. And it made Kabuto think that maybe she didn’t have any problem, and that it was only too much preoccupation coming from him and, perhaps, Orochimaru.

For the first time since he saw his baby the previous day, he kissed her forehead, still caressing her hair. Mitsuki was one of the best things that have ever happened to him. And he couldn’t help but love his daughter.

“When will you come back?” Orochimaru asked.

“Probably next month.” He responded, not bothering to give the man his attention.

“Very good, then.”

So, Kabuto placed Mitsuki in her crib, letting her sleep. And in less than ten minutes, he left the hideout to go back to the Orphanage.

—————X—————

Kabuto got so accustomed to the path he walked to travel back that, in his mind, it didn’t take too long as it should. He arrived even before it was night, and he did the same as he used to when he was in Orochimaru’s hideout. No one could know that he had left, so he assumed a little snake form and crawled to the window of his own bedroom. Once he reached the room, he transformed back, seeing that his clone was there, and he dismissed it, starting to do the same task his other self was doing.

But it didn’t take long for Urushi to come to his room.

“You should leave this bedroom sometimes.” He said, close to the door. Kabuto couldn’t find words to answer, so he stayed quiet. “Some of the children are curious about you and are asking why you never show up.”

Kabuto wasn’t expecting those words. Somehow, they made him a little happy. But the memory of everything he caused couldn’t let him be completely honest with himself.

“I think it would be good for you to interact some more.”

“I know… I just…” He really didn’t know what to say. Everything he thought about sounded like an excuse. “I think I just need some time.”

It made Urushi smile. He was an optimist man. Even when Kabuto mentioned that he had done terrible things, Urushi only said that, if Kabuto hasn’t changed or wasn’t even willing to change, then he certainly wouldn’t have come back to that Orphanage. He said that if Kabuto was looking for redemption, he could try and find it in the place. Urushi trusted him to.

“Once you decide you’re ready, you know where we are.” And with those words, Urushi left him.

Kabuto kept thinking about Urushi’s words for some hours during the following week, and in the opposite to his, he remembered Karin’s. He was divided because, for him, both were right. Yes, he deserved a chance to restart, but he couldn’t erase everything he has done. He knew that he had done a lot. And although he kept thinking about it constantly, he had other major priorities to worry, especially his daughter’s health.

As Kabuto still stayed in his room, there wasn’t a single day he didn’t think about going to Orochimaru’s hideout to see his child. He was missing Mitsuki, and he was also worried. He knew that he made himself think that she was fine when he last saw her, but he actually was _really _worried. He felt something was wrong. And his worries only got confirmed when not long after a week he received a little snake in his room, with the message that Mitsuki had some little complications due to the problems on her blood. Also, he was informed that she accepted Suigetsu’s blood well enough and that she was slowly recovering with no more problems. To know this last part made Kabuto slightly relieved that she didn’t reject the teenager’s blood, meaning that, at least, she wouldn’t have a hemorrhage. It eased his preoccupations for some time.

—————X—————

Kabuto woke up abruptly in the middle of the one night after weeks, almost a whole month, with a storm showing outside his window. He had a _terrible _nightmare with Mitsuki, and something was tight in his chest, as if his heart was so heavy that it could tear his ribs apart. He felt something wrong would happen, and he couldn’t ignore it. The feeling was so strong that made him feel the need to leave the Orphanage to see his daughter, even if there hadn’t passed a month since last time. He needed to go.

He got up quickly, changing his clothes and getting a cloak to protect him from the rain, even if he knew it would not be much effective. The storm was extremely intense outside, it’s raindrops as heavy as Kabuto’s heart. But it didn’t matter to him. He had been through much worse than a mere tempest, and he urged to reach the hideout as soon as possible. So, he ran. He ran while his heart ached and the rain wet his clothes. He ran so fast that he reached the hideout in hours when he normally took almost half a day.

When he saw the hideout, he didn’t bother to transform into a snake, the rain was so thick that it was almost impossible to see anything from where the Anbu stayed watching, that is if they were still there and awake. And Kabuto could not care less, his priority was his child. His clothes were soaked from all the water, but he went inside not minding that he was letting the floor wet.

Kabuto was going to Orochimaru’s chamber to get his little girl and, if necessary, fight the Sannin. But when he passed through the corridor that led to the bedrooms, he heard some noises of glasses breaking, coming from the laboratory. He was possessed by a feeling he hasn’t had in a long time, just running to the room. And when he reached the door, the sight was awful.

There was blood everywhere. On the floor, on the table, on some glasses, on a _kunai_ and, especially, all over Orochimaru’s soaked clothes.

“What the fuck have you done?!” He yelled from the door, his eyes watering as he knew the worst happened. He tried to reach for a kunai on his clothes, but there was none, he forgot with the hurry, and his words made Orochimaru turn around to face him.

“Get out of here!” The Sannin yelled back as he saw Kabuto’s face.

The younger looked at him, shocked as he saw his hands and part of his hair stained in blood, but even more shocked to see Orochimaru’s face wet and teary-eyed. But the only thing that he thought at the moment was getting the kunai on the floor and stabbing the Sannin. He couldn’t, though.

“Get the fuck out!” Orochimaru screamed again and threw a glassware in his direction, making Kabuto leave immediately.

The silver-haired man, then, walked to his own bedroom, with tears rolling down his face at every step he took. There was something on his throat making him want to throw up and scream. He felt a mix of sadness, anger, shock and disappointment. He thought about going outside to call the Anbu but that would only mean more trouble than he could handle. The last time he fought someone while crying he ended up trapped in a genjutsu.

While he was at the lab, it was clear to him that Orochimaru was cleaning that _mess, _so Kabuto knew he wouldn’t be able to reached so soon. He himself was so shaken-up at the situation that the only thing he could think was _‘why?’. _He went to the bathroom in his room, taking his glasses, loosening his hair and stripping from his wet clothes, going to take a shower. And while he showered, he allowed himself to cry and sob loudly like he hasn’t done ever since he killed Nonou, punching the wall so he wouldn’t do it to Orochimaru’s face. He punched hard, and he didn’t stop until his bones ached and his hands were covered in blood.

He didn’t know how long he stayed under the water, but he said to himself that he would only get out once he had calmed down at least a little. And when he was a little calmer, he left, dressing up some black clothes he left in there. After it, he sadly brushed his hair, his eyes tearing again at the thought that he would never be able to brush his daughter’s hair. It hurt. He already felt bad when he lost the previous fetus, but he got so attached to Mitsuki, he loved her so much that it hurt him really bad.

Once he finished, he didn’t even bother to tie his hair or put his glasses back on, just laying on the bed and feeling the tears roll from the corners of his eyes. The only thing that made him decide to get up was hearing Orochimaru slamming the door of his own room. He walked to the man’s chamber and got inside, and even with the light of only one candle on the nightstand, he could see that the dirty clothes were on the floor. Also, the Sannin was taking a shower, and from the state Kabuto saw him, it would take a long time for him to be completely clean of all the blood. So, he sat on the bed, waiting.

Looking around, he saw that the crib was still there, but the tissues weren’t. He questioned the reason why, and he would certainly ask Orochimaru everything that happened. And only after an hour Orochimaru left the bathroom, wearing white robes, similar to the ones on the floor.

“You shouldn’t be here.” The Sannin said, walking to the desk in front of the bed. Kabuto got up and walked close to him, grabbing the woodened surface on both Orochimaru’s sides. Otherwise, he knew he would hurt Orochimaru. He couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Can you tell me why you killed our daughter?” The tone carried a bit of sadness, but what showed more certainly was the anger Kabuto felt, even his pupils blown wide in rage. “Can you guarantee that you didn’t kill all the others, too?”

“You say it like it was my intention from the start.” He answered, his voice filled with disappointment and something Kabuto could not yet describe.

“Prove me wrong, then.” Kabuto dared.

It made Orochimaru sigh.

“Sit down, Kabuto.” The younger reluctantly obeyed. He was ready to hear everything Orochimaru had to say to him.

—————X—————

_Orochimaru was worried. He could not understand what was wrong with Mitsuki. He had made innumerous exams with her blood to know what the problem in her blood cells was. She had a really low number of red cells and platelets, and this was a huge problem that could lead her to a severe anemia and even hemorrhage. He even codified all her DNA to see if there was a genetic problem, and impressively, the alterations she had were nothing similar to what he had studied. It took him almost two weeks to finish codifying and analyzing every gene even with Suigetsu’s help, and he still couldn’t find anything to sustain any hypothesis he could have. The only difference he was able to see on her blood were the reactions she had. Her white cells had a response similar to an auto-immune disease, attacking her own red cells. And unfortunately, he only understood it when the girl started bleeding from her nose. It wouldn’t be a big problem, but it didn’t stop. The medicine he used to help contain the bleeding had a lower effectivity, and that was when he used Suigetsu’s blood bag to make a transfusion. Gladly, Mitsuki accepted it well._

_Three days after it, the teenager left, saying that he needed to discuss something with both Karin and Juugo, and he left Orochimaru alone. The Sannin didn’t mind it, Mitsuki was fine after the transfusion, having no rejection, so he probably wouldn’t need more help. But still, Orochimaru kept monitoring her, making exams on her blood to see if everything was fine. And it was, for a while._

_Then, after almost a week, he was writing some archives on his bedroom when he suddenly heard Mitsuki starting to cry. It was enough for him to leave everything he was doing to check on her. He knew she _never_ cried, and when Orochimaru took her in his arms, he understood the reason why. Her nose was bleeding again, making him even more worried. Wrapping the child in her blankets, he walked straight to the lab, placing her quietly on the table as he searched for the syringes and the blood bag. He thought about thanking Suigetsu later for it, since Mitsuki was only a baby and the amount of blood he gave was enough to last at least two more transfusions. Placing everything on the table, the Sannin used one syringe to collect a tube of her blood to analysis and the other to the transfusion._

_“You will be fine.” He said, folding her covers slightly so she was comfortable, and it wouldn’t disturb the process._

_When the girl stopped crying, Orochimaru knew she was fine. So, he got one of her fabrics and used it to clean her nose. He would already need to discard the covers, so doing that wasn’t a problem. And he smiled softly when Mitsuki closed her eyes, almost as if she was sleeping._

_He left her on the table while the transfusion happened and went to other part of the furniture, beginning the analysis of her blood. The last time she bled, he could not collect her blood, and this time maybe he could find out what was happening. So, when he added the reagents, he placed the sample on the centrifuge and went to check on his daughter again. She was breathing slowly, calm as she always was. It made Orochimaru caress her hair tenderly, soon letting go and going back to the exam. The transfusion would take two hours to be complete, so he had enough time._

_Orochimaru submitted the sample to a lot of tests, and some of them were completely worthless. It only served to make him waste material and time. But other tests made him see that the number of platelets was overly low. One in specific showed him that she hasn’t accepted Suigetsu’s blood as well as he thought, only assimilating his platelets for some time and, then, her white cells destroyed everything that was left. And the last test he made showed him that Mitsuki’s blood had snake toxins, just like his, and it was causing a high destruction of her cells because her immune system did not recognize the toxins as being from her own. She was having an intoxication. Her own organism was rejecting her blood and the transfusion wasn’t working. _

_Mitsuki’s loud cries interrupted him once more, and when he looked at her, he saw that she was bleeding a lot from her nose, her ears, her eyes and from where the needle was placed, the blankets not wrapped on her anymore as she kept moving on the table. He ran to her side, looking down and seeing the blood bag on the floor, the scarlet liquid leaking and dirtying the whole the room. The child had dropped it while struggling in pain. He tried to calm her down, but in vain. The pain she felt was too strong, and the amount of blood she was losing was really much. And in the moment Orochimaru realized what was happening, he knew that there was no way to revert it._

_He cursed in his own mind, for the first time in a while not knowing what to do. The way she cried made his heart ache, because he knew that she was in strong pain, and there was nothing he could do to ease it. The medicine Kabuto had made ended a few days before, and he didn’t have any analgesic that he could apply on her so she didn’t suffer. So, taking his daughter in his arms, he hugged her for the first and the last time. He knew she was dying in his arms._

_One thought, then, crossed his mind. He searched for the kunai he always carried hidden with him to defend himself, taking it from a part of his clothes and placing it on the child’s chest to end her agony._

_But he hesitated._

_He hesitated and only knew the motive when a single tear fell on Mitsuki’s even paler face. But then, Orochimaru just dried his eyes, placing the weapon again on Mitsuki’s heart. And he knew that he had to do it when the girl started screaming in pain. So, he did it. He stabbed her, feeling as the kunai passed through her skin and reached her heart. The blood started flowing from where the wound was open, painting his white clothes in dark red._

_Mitsuki, then, stopped crying. Her eyes slowly lost its gleam, life leaving them bit by bit. Her limbs lost their force, hanging on her side. Orochimaru, then, dropped the weapon on the floor, closing her eyes with his dirty hand, now hugging his baby’s dead body._

_The time passed, and Orochimaru couldn’t distinguish how many minutes or hours, but decided to finish everything. He placed Mitsuki’s body on the blankets, wrapping her on the tissues and deciding to bury her with her three brothers. Walking out of the laboratory, he wandered until he was on the front door, seeing how the storm was heavy outside. He could not care, though, just walking to the same place he and Suigetsu had placed the other bodies. The Anbu also didn’t seem to notice he was outside, so he continued to walk._

_Once he reached the specific part of the forest around, he dug just enough to place the little body and hide it from any curious’ eyes. He did not want anyone to know what he had done and that his dead children were all buried in there. No one needed to know. And when he was done, he walked back to the hideout. He had to clean the lab before anyone showed up._

_But that was when Kabuto arrived._

—————X—————

"She was dying.” Orochimaru said after he told Kabuto everything. “I just put an end on her suffering.”

Kabuto had no words to describe his feelings. He only knew that silent and thick tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Did you really needed to kill her?” He asked, his voice a little broken.

“You would do the same as me if you heard her screams.” The older turned around, and Kabuto saw again that he had a sad look on his eyes.

Kabuto was so miserable that his mind wasn’t working perfectly fine. He just felt the sudden need to get up of the bed and walk towards Orochimaru, placing his arms around the man, embracing him and hiding his own face on his neck. Kabuto knew there was a chance of Orochimaru pushing him aside or yelling at him, but he didn’t care. He felt like he should do it despite the possible reactions the Sannin could have. It was the first time Kabuto had ever done that to him, and he didn’t know if the act was made to comfort the man or himself. Maybe both.

“You loved her, didn’t you?” Kabuto said, voice low and trembling as his cries continued to flow.

As the words left Kabuto’s lips, Orochimaru slowly let his hands made his way to the younger’s back. He was also sad, and he hated it, but he couldn’t help it, not even when a few more silent tears formed in his eyes. He hated to feel that way because he thought it made him weak. And having Kabuto holding him made him feel so deplorable. But, at the same time, it was so comforting. He couldn’t remember the last time someone hugged him like that. Maybe Hiruzen when he was still a child, or maybe his parents before they died. And it felt so weird but so appropriate, especially in the situation they were.

“It has been a long time since I last had this feeling.” Orochimaru spoke, his voice also low and even more hoarse, like he had something blocking his throat. And he unconsciously did the same as Kabuto, laying his head on the silver-haired man’s shoulder.

“What feeling?” Kabuto asked, trying to understand the other. And the next words he spoke were surprising to Kabuto and to himself:

“Guilt.”

—————X—————

A long time after they talked and resolved things, Kabuto asked Orochimaru to take him to the place where he had buried their child. He wanted to say goodbye. To all of them. They waited until the night came so that the rain had stopped and they had enough privacy to walk without worrying about being seen by the guards outside.

It didn’t take long, only a few minutes walking inside the forest was enough for Orochimaru to say that that was the place. Kabuto fell on his knees in the ground, trying to hold back the same tears he let roll the whole day. It was in vain.

“I did not identify the place so that no one would find out.” The Sannin said, standing close to Kabuto. “I don’t want anyone coming around here because there is a grave in the middle of the trees.”

They stayed that way for what seemed to be hours, and none of them bothered to say a word about leaving, even if they knew that someone might see them. Not even when the rain started to pour again, this time lighter than before, they bothered to speak. And only after what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Orochimaru spoke.

“It’s such an irony, isn’t it?” The chuckle that came out of his lips was heavy and with not even a hint of humor. Kabuto could certainly tell by the tone of his voice that the Sannin was having the same feeling he previously assumed. “The child I most wanted to live was the one I needed to kill.”

Kabuto looked at his face, seeing the displeasure evident on his expressions. But he said nothing. He didn’t know what to say, and he wouldn’t dare say anything that could hurt the man and probably himself. And after some more time in the rain, both men left, heading to their chambers so they could try to find some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter :(  
Thank you for reading ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii :)  
First, sorry for not updating yesterday, but I wasn't even going to update this month, I made almost no progress and I was not in the mood, some personal problems, and luckily today I got a little better and decided to read the chapter and fix some mistakes. I have two more chapters written, and I sincerely hope I can write more the next days.  
Second, I fixed this chapter listening mainly to Ciara's version of Paint It, Black and Novocaine by Hidden Citizens and I think both fit.  
I'm really unsure with this chapter because I had to rewrite it two times, but I hope you like it ❤  
Good reading ❤

When Kabuto got out of his room the next morning, without sleeping a single minute, Orochimaru was already on the main room, dressed all in black, reading some files and acting like nothing happened the previous day.

“Are you still willing to continue these _experiments_?” Kabuto asked, sitting close to him but not close enough. The word ‘experiments’ slipped from his lips in an unpleasant way, but he knew that it was possible that Orochimaru still thought of Mitsuki and their other children only like experiences. He still couldn’t accept well that the elder killed their daughter, even after he explained what happened and that if he hasn’t done what he did, she would have died in an even worse and painful way.

“Yes.” Was the answer, spoken without the man even looking away from the papers. “But not now.”

His voice cracked a little at the end, and it denounced how he felt. Kabuto was confused, but it seemed that Orochimaru was trying to hide it, too hurt to achieve his goal. Kabuto knew it was a great failure in Orochimaru’s personality, that he always tried to hide what he felt saying the exact opposite of it. He was a complicated person. But still, if Kabuto was right in his assumption – which he knew he doubtless was –, he was surprised that Orochimaru still was capable of having tender feelings like love and appreciation, not only hate and anger and pride. And he was even more surprised that behind that mask Orochimaru wore, he probably was feeling as miserable as Kabuto was.

“When?” Kabuto insisted.

“I don’t know yet.” He turned the pages, reading the words slowly as if trying to absorb every information that the archives contained. “When I feel like it.”

“I see.” Kabuto got up. He couldn’t stay in the place any longer, the heavy feelings still possessed him and he wouldn’t be fine if he stayed in the hideout. He needed to go away from the place, from the memories and from Orochimaru. “I’ll leave now. If you need me, you know how to contact me.”

Orochimaru didn’t answer, just looked at Kabuto, and the silver-haired man saw something different in his eyes. Some kind of gratitude, something he rarely seen in Orochimaru’s expressions. Kabuto tried to understand why Orochimaru looked at him like that. He couldn’t know, though, because Orochimaru never spoke, but he knew that it was the closest to a _‘thank you’ _that he would ever receive from him. But even after it, even if he tried, he could not erase the anger and sadness that were slowly coming back as he remembered what he saw the previous night. So, before things got worse, he left the hideout, not knowing when he would come back.

—————X—————

Orochimaru knew that he would be alone for a long time in the hideout in the moment he saw Kabuto leaving. He thought he wouldn’t mind, but every day he spent in silence proved him otherwise. There wasn’t a single noise on the rooms he stayed and in the corridors he walked, and it made him really uncomfortable for the first time since he started to live in the place. Before, he didn’t think it was a problem since he was always occupied on the laboratory, but he hasn’t gone to the room once since Mitsuki was gone. He hated to admit that he was really upset with what happened.

All alone, he thought about the two previous days. He should’ve taken better care of Mitsuki. Should have hugged her more. And what most hurt him was that in her last moments, she was in such agony. Her screams still echoed on his head, making it hard for him to even sleep. The feeling of her blood staining his clothes haunted him, like a ghost haunted its killer. He didn’t want her to die and being the one who needed to kill her made things even worse. Never once he needed to kill his own flesh and blood. She was the closest to a family he had in a long time. And that was one of the few deaths that hurt him deep enough to make him shed a tear or two. He was glad he was alone so no one saw it.

He avoided going to the laboratory in fear that the last two embryos would have the same destiny his daughter had. He certainly wasn’t giving up. Orochimaru didn’t give up easily. But he was afraid that the last two would have the same complications as hers and that he would have to kill them. He feared that he would feel as wretched as he already was. So, he chose to wait a little until that grief went away, that way he could focus on better results and on taking proper precautions in case the situation happened again.

While he stayed almost all the time in his room, what also often was on his mind was Kabuto. Kabuto had never held him that way before. Never. He had done really affectionate things to him in the past, it was obvious to him what Kabuto felt. Apparently, that didn’t change. And the contact brought feelings Orochimaru had long ago chosen to hide. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what _he_ felt. He knew he liked Kabuto more than he should and would like to, and in a way that returned Kabuto’s own feelings. But Orochimaru just preferred to hide it away from everyone. Even from himself. And he was keeping it that way, acting like the feelings didn’t exist until that audacious _boy _hugged him.

It somehow made him thankful that Kabuto was the one to make him realize that he was still human, after all. Not in the best occasion, though, but it certainly was better than remaining the same way. For that reason, he looked at Kabuto softly before he left, wanting to thank him for bringing his every feeling back, but unable to say it with words. He still didn’t feel comfortable enough to talk about it, and probably never would. But he had to do it, because if Kabuto hadn’t hugged him and unintentionally reminded him that he did love his child, he knew he would not allow himself to mourn for Mitsuki. He spent so much time hiding from himself that he almost forgot that he was capable of feeling, of crying and of loving.

Oh, and Kabuto also said that Orochimaru _loved _Mitsuki, with all the letters. Once the words came to his ears, he had to lay his head on Kabuto’s shoulder so the younger didn’t see the tears rolling from his eyes. The Sannin didn’t want to let Kabuto know that. It would be a shame for him, even if Kabuto had already saw him on many, many vulnerable states.

Only a week later he found the courage to go outside to burn every tissue and glassware he had used to clean the lab after the tragedy, as well as his clothes. He knew there was no way of cleaning them. Fortunately, the smell of blood wasn’t as strong as it was before, so there was no need for him to worry about the Anbu being suspicious of him. And that day, he stayed outside during the whole night, standing in front of the flames, not really bothering about the sweat that formed on his face because of the heat. The hot weather and the fire were a little comforting after all the bad things that happened. It made him think.

He thought about what he could do to avoid more failures, but then, when the word ‘experiments’ crossed his mind, it didn’t feel right, because he remembered the way it sounded in Kabuto’s voice. Even after all the thoughts he had been immersed in for the past week, he still forced himself to believe that the embryos were only that. _Experiments. _But he knew it wasn’t true. Otherwise, he would not be so sad about everything. He almost never felt that way, and he could say that he definitely hated that his heart felt so heavy, that his eyes insisted to water every time his mind drove him to that day. He hated that he wanted Kabuto to hold him again and comfort him without needing to be asked. He hated the guilt even when he knew he was the main responsible. And what Orochimaru hated the most was that he only had Kabuto and Mitsuki, and now both were gone, leaving him to deal with this mess alone. It was his fault, after all, so he knew there was not a single reason to complain.

When the flames ceased in the middle of the night, he went back to his bedroom. Laying on the bed, he tried to sleep, but his thoughts didn’t let him, his mind rushing. There was so much to think about, and he only wanted to sleep, failing every time he closed his eyes. But eventually the emotional exhaustion came, and finally he slept.

Only after two weeks he decided to step inside the laboratory to look at the embryos and write the circumstances of Mitsuki’s death, like he did with all the others. He had to document it, even if it hurt to write that he was the one who ended her life so she didn’t necrose inside out. And so he ended it, writing quickly so he didn’t spend too much time on that. Then, he went to thaw the embryos only to examine them. If in the next day he was in a good mood, he would do the treatment they required, but if not, he would only verify if everything was going the predicted way.

—————X—————

Ever since Kabuto returned to the Orphanage, he spent the whole time inside his bedroom, avoiding any contact with everyone, including Urushi. He felt bad for his brother trying to help him and failing almost every time. And Urushi didn’t know what had happened to Kabuto that made him isolate himself even more. Eventually, Urushi stopped asking and let Kabuto take his time, letting him decide when would be the best time to talk, if he wanted to.

On one specific day, after a little more than two weeks, Kabuto silently cried the whole night sitting on his bed, with his head on his hands. He had been in his room for days, alone, and even if he wanted Urushi’s company, he didn’t want to bother the man. But then, to his surprise, Urushi entered his room, and he knew immediately that Kabuto needed help and comfort. So, he sat close to him on the bed, putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder as he felt him trembling slightly.

“Do you want to talk?” He asked, making Kabuto motion his head negatively.

“I can’t.” Was the answer, his voice cracking as he tried to stop crying. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“It’s alright.” He offered a soft smile when Kabuto raised his head up. “I don’t know what’s troubling you, but you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Urushi. For everything.”

In a few minutes, Kabuto was alone again, his brother leaving saying that he was sleepy, and wishing that Kabuto would be fine. Before Kabuto himself decided to sleep, he laid in bed, thinking of how Urushi was a good man, especially to him. He didn’t deserve a person so pure hearted on his life. Maybe that was the reason why he lost his Mitsuki. She was too pure for being his and Orochimaru’s child. And Kabuto sometimes even thought that he didn’t deserve to be happy after everything he’d done. He had taken so many lives, created such intrigues and confusion, and even a whole war. He didn’t deserve anything but the worst.

As he lay awake, he thought about something he could do to both lessen his suffering and to thank Urushi for everything he had been doing. Then, the only thing that he could think of was going out of his room to stay close to life, just like the other man has been suggesting for a long time. He had to try to at least redeem himself with all those children. He thought a lot about it, and decided that, since those kids did not have parents and he lost his child, he would take care of them. His mind was confused for the most part of the night, but before he slept, things were clear to him. He had to help the Orphanage.

On the very next day, Kabuto decided to be the first one to leave his room in the morning, going to the door to watch the sunrise. Urushi appeared right after, surprised to see him outside. It was a huge progress, but as Urushi got close and looked at his face, he knew that Kabuto was probably still upset at something.

“I didn’t think you were ready yet.” Urushi said as he walked close. “It’s good to see you here, but are you sure you are fine?”

“I’m not really sure if I’m ready.” Kabuto answered, voice low but not so melancholic as before. He tried to keep the memories away for a while. “But I realized that nothing will ever change if I don’t try to change it myself.”

“I’m glad you think that way.” His brother answered, smiling in a satisfied way. “Now, before you begin to help, I have to tell you how things work when the kids are awake.”

Urushi explained that he woke the kids up at nine, so they could change their clothes and organize their bedrooms, and they ate right after. Then, they would have to help cleaning the kitchen. Once they were done, Urushi let them read books and study the subjects they were interested, helping when he knew how.

“Some of them like medicine, and I don’t know much about it, so I’ll tell them to ask anything to you.” Kabuto smiled at this.

At twelve, they had lunch, and after it, Urushi let the kids play outside until it started to get dark. Then, he told them all to go take a shower while he prepared dinner. When they were finished, the children stayed in the main room, some playing, talking, reading or already sleeping as Urushi cleaned the dishes. And when it was nine and a half, all the kids were back to bed.

“Some of them are really active, and they take a little longer to sleep, but not much, though. They all are tired enough by this time.” Urushi said, happily. “They literally run all day, especially now at summer. If they still had energy at night, I wouldn’t know how I’d sleep.”

Kabuto laughed this time, genuinely. He could clearly imagine Urushi trying to sleep with a lot of children running around him, and the scene was funny. But he knew that Urushi wasn’t really complaining. He liked the children and sometimes he even acted like one when he was around them. Kabuto saw it from his window one day, when the kids were outside and Urushi played with them. It could be a good thing for him, too, if he allowed himself to leave the past in the past and worry about the present.

When it was nine, Urushi went to wake the children like he explained, and Kabuto waited at the door of the bedroom, not wanting to disturb anyone with his uncommon presence. He knew that the kids would have to get accustomed with him, and he didn’t want to rush things. Soon, all of them were awake, and Urushi went to the kitchen with Kabuto to make breakfast for all of them. It didn’t take long, since Kabuto was helping this time.

It was a little weird when some children got inside, because they have never seen Kabuto before, and it was strange for them to see another adult who wasn’t Urushi.

“Urushi-san, is he here to adopt any of us?” One boy asked him, rather confused.

“No, that’s Kabuto-san, and he’s the one who helps me here.” He said, kneeling and fixing the boy’s wrinkled clothes, and the child kept staring at Kabuto. It made him nervous, he did not know how the child would react.

“Hi, Kabuto-san.” He smiled softly. And Kabuto, relieved, only smiled back.

Urushi, seeing that a lot of kids would ask who Kabuto was, decided to explain once all of them were on the kitchen. He explained that Kabuto was the one who worked with the papers and that, from that day on, he would also help them. Then, all of them greeted the silver-haired man. Although seeing so many orphan kids reminded him of everything he had done in the past and the loss of Mitsuki, he tried to allow himself to enjoy it. And, so, he just smiled back at all of them.

When they were done eating and cleaning the mess, it was just like Urushi said before. The boys and girls went to the main room, getting themselves some books and starting to read it. Urushi and Kabuto followed, sitting on one of the sofas and watching them. And, so, two boys got close.

“Urushi-san, can you explain it? We didn’t understand.” Urushi got the book and read some words, explaining what he knew about the subject. It was something related to a child’s tale.

Then, came a little girl, with another book, asking Urushi to tell her what it meant.

“Oh, this is a medicine book. Why don’t you ask Kabuto-san? He used to be a medical ninja.” Urushi said, looking at the other man.

“Really?” The child’s eyes started to shine as she held the book. “So, you were in the war?”

Oh, no.

“Mina, you can’t ask people if they were in the war.” Urushi scolded her slightly.

“No, Urushi, it’s fine.” Kabuto said and looked at the girl almost with an apologizing look. He had to face the truth. “I was, but I don’t really like to talk about it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kabuto-san.” She lowered her head.

“It’s alright.” He said. “What is it that you wanted to know?”

The girl then explained her doubt, and Kabuto told her what he knew in a way that wouldn’t make it difficult for her to understand. And when she did, she thanked him and walked away smiling.

“I thought you wanted to avoid things related to the war.” Urushi said, undertone.

“I wanted to, but I have to face it.” Kabuto said, as if it was obvious. “Otherwise, I won’t ever learn from my mistakes.”

—————X—————

It has already been two months since Kabuto started to be around the children and actually help Urushi in the Orphanage. Doing it was good to him. He even started to sleep well, and his insomnia became a not so frequent occurrence, although some days he still couldn’t sleep. Having people who needed him helped to lessen his suffering, and he was starting to feel welcome in the place. He started to get close to the kids and when they were adopted, he got a little sad for knowing that he probably wouldn’t see them again, but happy that they finally found a family that would love and care for them. He learned some things from living together with them, and he taught them some things, too. Mina said one day that she wanted to be a medical ninja just like him. It would have made him really proud if he had used better his ability in the past. And once he remembered about Sakura, he only told the girl that there was a person more qualified at teaching her than him. After all, he used his medical ninjutsu more to attack than to actually heal.

He really tried to avoid thinking about it, but eventually his mind drove him to Orochimaru. He still thought bitterly about everything that happened, but he knew it was inevitable, and after two months, he wasn’t that angry anymore. The problem was that he hasn’t received a single letter for two months, he didn’t know what the man was doing with the embryos, and he also thought if the Sannin was fine. Probably yes, he was Orochimaru, after all, he never let feelings consume him for too long. But still, Kabuto was curious about everything, so, one day, he decided to go to the hideout to see how things were and, maybe, talk to the man depending on his mood. He told Urushi he would be on his bedroom for a while, but assured it was nothing serious. And before the dawn, he left.

It was starting to get a little cold again, the breeze softly caressing his face as he walked. He arrived during the sunset, the sun slightly warm but not enough to burn his skin. The hideout was exactly the same, and he entered the place like he was accustomed to. Inside, it was so silent that it felt uncomfortable. It was the exact opposite of the way he was living in the Orphanage, with children always talking and running and laughing. And it felt really strange to go to a place so noiseless after all this time.

Kabuto walked through the corridors, looking around to know if there was anyone around other than Orochimaru. And apparently, there wasn’t, just like many other times. He first went to the laboratory, in attempt to find the man. Everything was turned off, the lights, the machines, the freezer. The only exception was the computer, which Orochimaru was working.

“I don’t think I called you, Kabuto.” He spoke, but not so serious. Getting closer, Kabuto saw he had a little smirk on his face. He wasn’t expecting Orochimaru to be in a good mood, but he would not complain.

“You didn’t.” Kabuto answered, leaning against the table, close to him. “I just wanted to check if you were fine.”

“I know how to take care of myself, boy.” He said in a little playful tone, making Kabuto chuckle a little.

“I doubt it sometimes, Orochimaru-sama.” Turning his body, Kabuto continued: “What are you doing?”

“Fixing some errors on the programs. You can wait here, it won’t take long.”

Kabuto, then, started to walk around the laboratory, wanting to know if there was something he could do, but seeing that everything was organized, he chose to read some archives. He took the most recent files from the shelf and started to read. To his surprise, it wasn’t about Mitsuki, but related to the last two embryos and how apparently both were promising. It made him happy to read it, especially considering that the words were written by Orochimaru, who should not be so optimistic after what happened.

“Did you make any specific tests on the embryos?” Kabuto questioned when he saw that the most part of information were just hypothesis.

“It’s not possible yet.” The Sannin said while turning some machines on. Kabuto would ask the reason but stopped when he saw the wombs filling with liquid. “I’ll cultivate them today.”

“I thought you would wait more time.”

“There’s no reason to. It has already been two months, I am in a good mood today and, also, you’re here.” Kabuto wasn’t expecting the last part. “Besides, I’ve been thinking, and I expect it to work this time.”

“Yes, there is a higher chance.” His voice was quiet, and he started to reason about the possibilities and what they would do if it didn’t work.

But Kabuto did not have the time to think much about the matter, since soon he had to help Orochimaru with the cultivation. They had to prioritize the nutrients to be added on the liquid, and had to control each quantity so it would not be too much or too less. In the end, they put the embryos inside, carefully so they were not harmed, and both stayed there, staring at the tubes.

“Where is Suigetsu?” Kabuto asked after noticing the other’s absence.

“Who knows…” The Sannin sighed a little, but not in a sad tone. It was more like a tired one. “He came here two weeks ago, stayed for some days and left again.”

“He knows about what happened?” The question was answered only by a motion of Orochimaru’s head, confirming. “And when will he come back?”

“I don’t really mind. He can do whatever he wants.” He took a brief look at Kabuto, but soon turned his eyes forward. “He is a free man, I don’t have a reason to hold him down anymore.”

When nothing more was said, Orochimaru stared at Kabuto again, seeing that the younger wanted to ask something more but preferred to stay quiet. And although he was curious about what it was, he didn’t say anything, either, letting Kabuto decide. And so, silence was present until Kabuto chose to speak once more.

“Don’t you feel lonely in here?” There was a great possibility of Orochimaru deciding to not answer, but he wanted to ask anyway.

“Not often.” It was the most he would hear coming out of the Sannin’s mouth. He wasn’t one to admit missing anyone’s presence, and Kabuto was satisfied that the man at least was willing to communicate with him. Looking at him, he saw Orochimaru looking at him the same soft way he did before, and then things were obvious for him.

“I’ll stay for the next two days, then.” Kabuto stated.

“I didn’t ask for your presence.” Orochimaru chuckled a bit, and the conversation resumed the playful tone it previously had.

“And _I _didn’t ask your opinion.” The younger answered in the same way, and his words made the other look at him with raised eyebrows, a surprised expression taking place. Before any of them said anything more, Orochimaru got closer to Kabuto, making him not so surprised when long fingers caressed his cheek softly, moving through his face.

“I don’t know why I still get impressed with your boldness after all this time.” He played, voice low while holding Kabuto’s chin and looking straight to his eyes.

“You too want me to stay.” Kabuto replied in a similar tone, and the smile that took place on the Sannin’s mouth confirmed that Kabuto was right. “You just don’t want to admit out loud that you miss me, isn’t it true, Orochimaru-sama?”

“You amaze me, Kabuto.” The next thing Kabuto knew were that the older man’s face was mere centimeters away from his.

“Do I?” He whispered, slowly leaning in to take the Sannin’s lips with his own. Orochimaru allowed him to. But then, when Orochimaru was about to deepen the kiss, Kabuto separated from him. And once more, the other man chuckled at the audacity, only proving the veracity of his last words.

“You know you do, my boy.” Those were the last words exchanged that night, for Orochimaru let go of Kabuto’s face, leaving the laboratory with a smile that was something between mischievous and lovely on his face, a smile that made Kabuto glad he was the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks, I'm really happy you're liking ❤❤  
See you next chapter ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii :)  
I'm back again with another chapter, and I hope you like this one. It's mainly talking and smut so if you're not into it, you can skip to the end of the chapter.  
One thing I forgot to mention the previous chapters is that in my conception, Kabuto is older than he is in canon (for me he's like almost Kakashi's age), because chronologically it makes more sense for a lot of characters to be older than the age Kishimoto gave them (like Kabuto, Itachi and Yamato for example).  
I'm having a creative block the last few months and I'm afraid of the number of chapters I'll be capable of writing the next months.  
Anyway, hope you like this chapter ❤

Kabuto really got unaccustomed to the silence of the Hidden Sound Village, and it was quite an irony compared to the days when he used to live there. It was calm and uncomfortable at the same time. Leaving his bedroom, he was quick to go to the laboratory, only to find Orochimaru maneuvering some chemicals and acting like nothing had happened the previous night. The Sannin was talented at doing it, and if Kabuto hasn’t lived with him for so long, he would be confused.

During part of the morning and the whole afternoon, both men stayed at the lab, monitoring the embryos to know how their response to the cultivation was. The graphics on the computer also had to be changed so they were adjusted correctly to what really was happening with the cells. All the information was written, as well as the hypothesis, which they discussed superficially for they didn’t have enough certainties to prove their points. In the end of the day, most part of the work was merely watching the cells and discussing, so, when it was done, they went to their rooms.

At night, Kabuto realized he wanted to talk. He had spent the entire day by Orochimaru’s side but neither of them said anything that wasn’t related to the laboratorial process. Kabuto didn’t have the chance to talk about _everything _that happened. And despite not being one to often talk about those things, Kabuto wanted to. For that reason, with these thoughts, Kabuto preferred to just go to the man’s chambers. Getting out of his own, he went to the Sannin’s, opening the door slowly without asking and closing right after. There, he saw the man on his bed, brushing his hair calmly, with only one candle on the nightstand next to him, totally different of what he expected.

“I was starting to believe you would not dare coming here and would only continue with words.” He spoke, laughing slightly.

“You know I don’t cling to words.” _Not anymore, at least. _Kabuto walked closer, extending his hand, asking for the hairbrush. “May I?”

The act made Orochimaru raise his eyebrows once more. Letting out another humored chuckle, he handed him the hairbrush, and Kabuto sat behind him, already starting to caress his hair. He had already done this before when Orochimaru’s arms were rotten, but back then, he did it because he was ordered to – not that he didn’t like it. Now, he volunteered and, fortunately, Orochimaru did not reprehend him.

“We couldn’t talk earlier.” The Sannin said in an almost soft way, as if reading Kabuto’s thoughts. “Tell me how things are going.”

“Everything is pretty good.” Kabuto said, slowly moving his hand on ebony hair, feeling how soft the strands were on his fingers and being careful to not pull the other’s earrings. “The Orphanage is working well. The kids are nice, and Urushi is a lovely person.”

“I meant you, Kabuto.” The silver-haired man knew what he was talking about.

They discussed the matter after the war ended and before Kabuto left to never come back to this life. Back then, Kabuto had promised himself and Orochimaru that he would try his best to stay on the Orphanage, that he would never let anyone tell him what to do, and he would never come back to the Hidden Sound Village. He broke the last part of his promise, though, because even if he parted ways with Orochimaru, he knew he couldn’t break their bond easily. He also could not erase half of his life and pretend that he had never met the Sannin. He had to change but without excluding that part of him, because, just like he said to Urushi, he won’t ever get better if he acts like his past doesn’t exist. Also, he wanted to be a better person and to deserve to live in the Orphanage. But it was difficult to manage those parts of his life regarding his past and his present, and he had to be honest with Orochimaru, but mainly with himself, so he spoke.

“It is still hard to live there sometimes. Sometimes, the memories haunt me, and I used to think I didn’t even have the right to stay there for all the things I’ve done. Urushi helped me a lot.” He stopped the caresses, thinking about the kids and about Mitsuki before talking again. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t a big deal, but wasn’t truly successful, especially regarding his daughter. He was a lot better than he thought he would be after only two months but knowing that he lost her still hurt and he didn’t like to remember. “Also, it makes me sad how everything happened with our daughter, and I avoid thinking much about it. And I’m not mad at you anymore, if that’s your concern, but don’t you ever think that I agree with what you’ve done.”

The silence made presence in a strange way that could have turned really uncomfortable if Kabuto didn’t continue to brush the other’s hair.

“And how are you?” He asked, wanting to know what Orochimaru had been doing.

“Fine.” A simple answer, and the young man thought it would be only that. Kabuto, then, finished brushing and decided to braid his hair. So, Orochimaru continued. “Alone, though. But I must admit it was good staying alone for some time. It helped me think.”

“What were you thinking about?” Fingers played with dark strands, letting it softly slip from his fingers.

“Your curiosity will get you killed one day, Kabuto.” He laughed, tilting his head a little and supporting it on his hand.

“Maybe.” Kabuto continued to plait Orochimaru’s hair, and the older man could say he was enjoying it. It was really rare that he let anyone touch his hair, but Kabuto was good with his hands in everything he did, having attention to do things with the suavity or severity that each task required him. “But until then you can answer me.”

“It’s none of your business, nosy boy.” Despite the little insult, his voice sounded light. The moment was uncommon, and so was the way Orochimaru was behaving. In other occasions, both men knew that Orochimaru would have already said something not very pleasing, would have teased Kabuto a little more – and Kabuto would talk back – or would simply stay silent, preventing any type of conversation. But he spent two months alone, only in the company of his own thoughts, and he preferred not to do that. Especially with Kabuto, who was a person he liked to talk to.

But Kabuto stayed silent this time. Orochimaru said nothing more. And it was fine that way.

Minutes later, Kabuto finished doing the man’s hair, letting go of the long loose braid. He was a little proud, it looked beautiful on such black locks. Orochimaru took the hair in his fingers and looked at it, silently agreeing that it looked great. Then, he turned his body and sat in front of Kabuto, staring at him. Orochimaru then, just like the other night, lead his hand to the younger’s face and traced his fingers on his cheeks. And this time, he was the one who leaned in, slowly, taking Kabuto’s lips with his own.

Kabuto could have stopped him if he wanted to. In fact, he shouldn’t even have kissed Orochimaru the previous night, because his old self had also promised to never be seduced again. But his new self was aware that his feelings weren’t manipulated like he used to think before. Otherwise, he wouldn’t feel the same way after more than two years living in another Village. And for that reason, he didn’t draw back. He truly wanted it, and the fact that the Sannin wasn’t forcing him made it even better. So, he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, knowing that it has been long enough since he last kissed Orochimaru properly. He let his hand touch the man’s neck, turning his head to the side slightly and opening his mouth to deepen the contact. He missed it so much. And he was glad that Orochimaru was the one starting it gently this time, because it showed him that the elder felt the same way.

Both gasped, but none dared stopping the kiss. Although it was intense, it was deliciously slow, allowing them to explore each other’s mouths entirely. Kabuto got even closer, and ended up sitting on Orochimaru’s lap as he controlled the kiss, with both hands on the Sannin’s face as their long tongues touched. He felt the hands of the other man going to his waist, then to his back, pressing him against his body. It made him sigh, feeling the Sannin’s mouth going to his neck, kissing and licking the flesh. And he closed his eyes, satisfied at the action.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, was enjoying every moment. It felt different to kiss and touch Kabuto after the feelings he privately accepted. That was good, like he had taken a weight from his shoulders. Now, licking Kabuto’s neck, he only thought about how changed his skin felt on his tongue. The scales made it feel smooth, different but not much from his previous human flesh. It was a combination of both, and the texture felt incredible for him. He couldn’t stop kissing Kabuto everywhere his lips could reach.

But, then, when Kabuto felt Orochimaru’s hand making its way to the insides of his long-sleeved shirt, he held his shoulders and pushed him against the pillows. He knew that Orochimaru was letting him, otherwise he wouldn’t be so passive after being pushed like that. Kabuto didn’t know yet – wouldn’t take too long though –, but Orochimaru discretely wanted to assure him that he cared for his agreement, that he would let Kabuto do whatever he wanted if it could prove it. Orochimaru wanted Kabuto to know that he would never coerce him to do anything ever again. Also, the look on Orochimaru’s eyes denounced that he was curious for what was coming. It made Kabuto eager to take him.

Getting upon Orochimaru, Kabuto kissed him once more, settling himself between the Sannin’s thighs. It made possible for him to grind his hips, earning a gasp from the other. Taking advantage of it, he moved his mouth to Orochimaru’s neck, biting the flesh and making it bruise almost immediately. The older man grabbed his hair, but soon released it and held the pillow he laid, a little hesitant to touch the younger, and Kabuto, then, was the one who started to undo the man’s robes, kissing the pale skin as soon as it was revealed, feeling Orochimaru shiver.

Kabuto could feel on his lips that Orochimaru was still a thin man, but his bones weren’t so prominent anymore, especially his ribs. He was satisfied at it, because he knew it was a sign that the vessel wasn’t rejecting the Sannin like it used to. He was right to think that Orochimaru was now healthier than he was used to see him. And with a little smile on his lips, Kabuto kissed the man’s chest, licking his nipples and his stomach, feeling him trembling, but he stopped as soon as he reached the waistband of the older one’s pants. He could feel the man was already hard against him, his breath totally unsteady, a bit unusual since Kabuto had just began.

Kneeling on the bed, he looked at Orochimaru, and even in the dim orange light, he could see that his body was a bit flushed, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breath. And Kabuto right away knew that, apparently, Orochimaru’s current body was way more sensitive than any he ever touched before. It probably had something to do with Orochimaru’s attempt to make the body seem more human, but Kabuto knew that the amount of sensations were also surprising to the Sannin himself given the reactions he had. And so, Kabuto concluded that that was the reason Orochimaru got excited so easily. It wasn’t completely fitting for the man’s personality was not so sensible, but it surely made things interesting, a malicious smirk appearing on Kabuto’s lips as he let the tip of his fingers touch the other’s nipples, pinching slightly and making him arch his back only a little.

“Stop it.” He mumbled, annoyed at his own reactions, and Kabuto couldn’t help but laugh this time.

Leaving a single kiss on Orochimaru’s lips, Kabuto reached for the nightstand and opened one of the drawers, knowing that there used to be vials of oil they used in those cases. And fortunately, there was still some in there. So, he kissed the man’s chest until he was between his thighs again. Leaving the flask he got on the bed, he took off the last remaining clothes on Orochimaru’s body, as well as his own shirt, adjusting his glasses a bit after it. Kissing his inner thighs, Kabuto felt the Sannin shiver once more, his cock aching to be touched, but no sound left his lips other than heavy sighs. It amazed Kabuto how Orochimaru still tried to remain silent even when his body begged for the touch, but Kabuto knew it was only a matter of time, especially with the now increased sensitiveness.

Kabuto licked the skin of his thighs until he reached his dick. So, he took the member in his hand, moving slowly as he bit the flesh of long legs softly so his fangs didn’t pierce the skin. His fingers tightened a little, and Orochimaru moved his hips slightly against his fist. Licking his way to the cock in his hands again, Kabuto wrapped his tongue around it. Looking up, he saw the man looking at him with half lidded eyes, breathing heavily, and it made Kabuto take all the length inside his mouth, looking teasingly back at him. Orochimaru leaded his hand to Kabuto’s hair, guiding his head slowly. It almost made Kabuto let him control the pace, but the hand on his hair released its grip when Kabuto touched his testicles, his fingers slowly going lower to the perineum and close to the man’s entrance.

Stopping everything he was doing, Kabuto took the vial in his hands, opening and pouring oil to his fingers. Soon, he let them touch Orochimaru’s entrance, not taking long to insert one finger after the other when no resistance came. Looking up again, Orochimaru was laying down this time, hands gripping the pillow and biting his lips to avoid letting any sound leave his mouth. His face was so rosy that, if anyone saw him like that, they wouldn’t believe that was the Snake Sannin. Kabuto would have mocked him for being so oversensitive if the sight didn’t make his own dick ache in his pants.

Letting his lips touch the man’s cock once more, Kabuto started to suck him while thrusting his fingers in the same pace, searching for his prostate and caressing when he found it. He could swear he heard the Sannin moaning this time, but it was so low that he couldn’t be sure. So, he decided to channel some chakra on his fingers, and when he did, he was certain that he felt Orochimaru’s legs tremble again, his back arching from the bed deliciously. But Kabuto knew that he couldn’t keep going like this for too long, he didn’t want to end everything in foreplay. And the way Orochimaru’s body was reacting, he didn’t know how further he could go without making him come. So, he stopped again, getting up only to remove his pants, and, then, going back to bed.

Kissing a breathless Orochimaru once more, the younger moved his hips against the other man’s, and he himself moaned at the feeling. He let his tongue slide inside the Sannin’s mouth, glad that Orochimaru allowed it, and Kabuto could feel him suppressing a groan, so he smiled on his lips. While Kabuto kept kissing him, one of his hands went down to touch both members between their bodies, masturbating them together in a slow pace, and they gasped on each other’s lips.

Then, Kabuto kneeled in the bed again, this time removing his glasses because they were starting to bother him, placing them on the nightstand. Also, he grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and placed in front of him, holding Orochimaru’s hips and making him lay his lower body on it so he could be on a comfortable position. Kabuto knew how good it felt to be fucked with his hips a little raised, and he would certainly make sure that Orochimaru felt it too, especially after so long.

Taking the vial once more, he spilled some of the oil on his penis, slicking it so he wouldn’t hurt the Sannin. When he was about to enter him, he decided to tease him some more, only rubbing the head on his entrance. Sometimes, he let only the tip inside and then slide off. It made Orochimaru clench his fists, irritated and frustrated at Kabuto’s teasing.

“Just do it already, _boy._” Said the Sannin. Kabuto smirked at it, putting one hand on his chest and slowly rising, touching one nipple and stopping on his neck.

“You should ask nicely.” He provoked, fingers pressing on the sides of Orochimaru’s neck. “A little more pressure and I can make you come just like this.”

It was a good thing that Kabuto knew human anatomy really well, because it allowed him to choke Orochimaru without any bigger problem – and, if things went wrong, Orochimaru wouldn’t die, anyway. So, he pressed a little more, satisfied at the control he had that way, especially when the Sannin let both hands on the sides of his head and gasped once more, closing his eyes.

“Say it.” He murmured against Orochimaru’s mouth. “Tell me what you want.”

Kabuto could say that Orochimaru was hesitant to say the words out loud. He wasn’t ashamed, the younger knew it, but he knew that Orochimaru didn’t like to submit to other people, and that extended to sex. But it didn’t mean that the Sannin couldn’t play the submissive role from time to time, and Kabuto was aware that once the man accepted his position, things would get a lot better. And he was almost achieving his goal.

“Fuck me.” Orochimaru’s voice came out almost as a breath. Kabuto was sure he was a bit dizzy, so he released his grip a little.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Kabuto teased again, licking his lips. He felt Orochimaru sigh in near disbelief, but, then, the Sannin gave in. There was no point in maintaining his usual behavior when Kabuto was doing everything possible to make him lose it.

“Any way you want…” This time, he moaned after the last words, staring straight to Kabuto’s eyes as he wrapped his legs around Kabuto’s waist.

Hearing the words made Kabuto himself groan. It was the highest permission he would get, so, he gave Orochimaru a lustful kiss, feeling the man’s hands go to his back, scratching his skin as he started to move his hips in the same rhythm as Kabuto’s.

Separating from Orochimaru, Kabuto held his waist and turned his body on the bed, making him lay on his stomach. Soon, Kabuto started to bite his shoulders and his neck, then, getting on his knees. Holding the man’s hips, he adjusted him on the pillow and opened his legs, guiding his cock fully inside. Kabuto bit his lips, starting to move as soon as he felt Orochimaru was ready. And he heard a deep grunt coming from the man beneath him.

Bending over, Kabuto embraced Orochimaru, his chest touching every centimeter of the latter’s back. He leaded his hand to the Sannin’s neck, starting to kiss his nape while he moved, and with the other hand, he held some strands of black hair that weren’t plaited, removing from Orochimaru’s face and placing his lips close to one pierced ear.

“You were such a good master for me, you know that?” Kabuto whispered, feeling the Sannin clinging to the sheets. “Every time you fucked me, I thought of a way to make you feel as good as I felt, Orochimaru-sama_._”

“I think I fucked you better than that.” He ridiculed, not really meaning it, and the words were followed by his first loud moan when Kabuto with his free hand grabbed his hips with force, thrusting a little harder and straight on his prostate.

The way Kabuto moved was so good, and Orochimaru once more had to unsuccessfully try to suppress those shameful sounds that were starting to leave his mouth. But even after what he said, he couldn’t deny that he was loving it, and if Kabuto kept going that way, he knew he would soon lose his composure. That was even more obvious when he arched his back, tilting his hips so the next thrusts were right on his sweet spot and his own dick pressed against the pillow. When that happened, though, he could do nothing but close his eyes and moan at the feeling, and it made Kabuto laugh maliciously behind him. Gladly, he stayed silent this time, focusing only on his movements, kneeling behind the Sannin and grabbing his waist roughly, making Orochimaru curse under his breath.

Getting out of the man’s body, Kabuto turned him again, holding both his legs and opening them once more, guiding his cock to the man’s ass again. Once inside, he resumed the same previous pace, making Orochimaru let out another moan, his body sensible enough and his throat tired of preventing his voice. In response to it, the silver-haired held his waist another time, speeding up the thrusts.

Kabuto, then, grabbed one of Orochimaru’s thighs, firmly, his hips consequently raising a little more and changing the angle of Kabuto’s dick inside of him. It seemed that this way his spot was being constantly stimulated, and Orochimaru closed his eyes tightly, the pleasure too much for him to contain. For the first time that night, he actually allowed himself to let shameless noises leave his mouth, giving in completely. It felt so good, he couldn’t help it anymore. Hearing it, Kabuto pressed one of the man’s biceps on the bed, right where his arm was tattooed, and felt the man’s same hand hold his forearm as he kept going.

“Yes, fuck, don’t stop.” The Sannin moaned, lost in his own euphoria, tossing his head back and spreading his legs even more. “Harder, _love_.”

Both man’s eyes widened at the last word and Kabuto stopped moving. Orochimaru had never called Kabuto _love _before. The younger could feel his face burning hot after it, a mix of shame and lust and pride and love. Oh, and also the satisfaction Kabuto felt at hearing it on such an intimate moment was unmeasurable.

Grabbing the Sannin’s thigh and bringing to his waist, Kabuto resumed his pace, doing exactly as Orochimaru asked of him. He saw the blush on Orochimaru’s face become even redder, not knowing if it was from the excitement or if he was starting to regret letting the word slip from his mouth. But Kabuto gave him no time to be ashamed, slamming their lips together, kissing Orochimaru breathlessly. Orochimaru’s hand grabbed the light hair, kissing him back vigorously. But Kabuto didn’t let it last long, roughly grabbing both Orochimaru’s wrists, holding them on the sides of his head. The vision was almost too much for him, because even without his glasses, he could see the Sannin with rosy cheeks, black tresses a mess, body covered in love marks and chest moving fast. Kabuto only groaned at it, starting to thrust even more sharply and making Orochimaru whimper, leaning his head back at the feeling.

Orochimaru felt his pleasure increasing, his moans coming out frequently until Kabuto kissed him again, their skins touching and bringing a delicious friction to the Sannin’s penis, neglected between them. He started to grind his own hips as well, groaning on Kabuto’s mouth as he felt him move. But then, the younger completely changed his pace, letting his member out slowly and pushing inside harder, repeating it to make sure that both him and Orochimaru would come that way.

The Sannin could feel his orgasm forming, then. The grip on his wrists tightened, and he would certainly complain if he wasn’t so close. With a couple of thrusts directly on his prostate, he let out obscene moans, coming on both his and Kabuto’s stomach, his back arching as his legs trembled with the sensation. Kabuto moved a little more, starting to bite Orochimaru’s neck while he himself felt his high coming. One deep thrust and the clench around his cock made him come as well, releasing his seed inside the Sannin, calling his name and tightening even more the grip on Orochimaru’s wrists.

Breathing heavily, Kabuto moved his head so he was in front of Orochimaru’s face. Slowly, he let his lips brush on the other’s, and kissed him right after. Kabuto, then, finally released his grasp, hands slowly going a little up and intertwining their fingers together, in an almost soft way that was the contrary of how he was behaving minutes before. For his surprise, Orochimaru did the same, his long fingers caressing the back of his hands, his mouth returning the kiss. The younger then moved his lips on the Sannin’s face, kissing his hot cheeks and his marked neck.

Minutes later, he removed himself from within the man, getting up of the bed and going to the bathroom. There, he cleaned himself quickly and brought a towel to clean the other man, who was still laying in the same position, now breathing a bit more calmly. Getting closer, he saw that Orochimaru was exhausted, and he approached quietly, wiping off the fluids from the man’s body. Then, he rapidly let the towel back on the bathroom and got back to bed. And once he did, he pulled some covers for him and Orochimaru. The room was cold without the fire of their lust.

It didn’t take long for Kabuto to turn around and look at Orochimaru, watching how his chest now slowly rose and fell with his breath. The Sannin turned around as well, looking at Kabuto as the younger laid comfortably on the bed.

“Come here.” Kabuto said, motioning for Orochimaru to lay on his chest. The man, though, looked at him suspiciously at first, but did as was asked, and Kabuto almost immediately started to caress his hair.

“Don’t get used to it.” Orochimaru’s voice was low, like he was sleepy. “It won’t happen too frequently.”

“It should, I liked it.” Kabuto kissed his forehead, and Orochimaru, then, supported himself on his forearm, his face right above Kabuto’s, and he looked at the younger, questioning.

Kabuto chuckled a bit, knowing that the man wasn’t used to this kind of affection. So he just touched the Sannin’s face slightly, taking some strands of hair from his eyes and kissed him softly, only a peck on his lips. Then, when he separated from the man, he felt Orochimaru touching his neck with his free hand, leaning in to kiss him again, alternating his lips between kissing Kabuto and leaving soft bites on his neck.

After few minutes of slow and lazy kisses, Orochimaru let his head rest on Kabuto’s chest again, and Kabuto’s fingers went to his hair once more, with soft caresses that could easily make the Sannin sleep. Kabuto would enjoy this moment the best way he could, he didn’t know when it would happen again, and he appreciated those acts that showed how Orochimaru was pleased to have him by his side. It made him glad that some things still existed between them and others were starting to take place. And he slept comfortably that night.

—————X—————

When Kabuto woke up the next day, he was alone on the bed. The room was almost completely dark because of the lack of windows, and the only light source was that one candle that was replaced and recently lighten up. But Kabuto couldn’t be sure of the time yet, so he got up, searching for his glasses and his clothes. After organizing the bedroom slightly, he left, going to look for Orochimaru.

Walking around, he saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. Kabuto found it pretty odd, especially when he entered the lab and saw a mess of papers on the table. Looking at the date, they were very old documents, possibly from when Kabuto was still a teenager working for the Anbu. Reading it, he saw that one specific file was missing. He started to get suspicious that someone had invaded the hideout to steal the archive, and the fact that he couldn’t find Orochimaru made his suspicion even more plausible. So, he went to the entry of the hideout, seeing the daylight and, fortunately, the one he was looking for, a little distant, only burning some things. Kabuto kept looking, thinking that Orochimaru became even more beautiful as days passed, and he noticed that the man didn’t undo the plait on his hair, making him smile. Although he wanted to get closer, it was still day, so Kabuto just stayed at the corridor, staring from afar until the other man decided to get back inside.

“I thought you didn’t like to get rid of documents.” Kabuto spoke when the Sannin got close to him.

“Yamato had long ago asked me to burn the archives related to the experiments I made on him.” The single phrase was enough for Kabuto to understand the meaning of it, and Orochimaru changed the subject. “I am going to the laboratory. You can join if you want.”

Together, they went to the lab, monitoring the embryos for some time to know if everything was fine. Soon they also were done organizing the documents left on the table and write more theories on what they thought was possible to happen. When the work was over, almost at night, the few glassware they used was put on the right places, and so, they left the lab and went to their rooms.

Inside his chambers, Kabuto was laying on the bed after taking a shower. Just like the previous night, he thought about going to meet Orochimaru, but didn’t know if he should. The older man seemed to be a little distant despite their last night. They didn’t talk much during the day, and it concerned Kabuto a bit. But then, instead of remaining still, he got up, walked to the other man’s bedroom and did the same as the other night, closing the door once he entered. When he looked at Orochimaru sitting on the bed, it looked like the Sannin had just gotten out of his bathroom, wet hair and loosened robes. And for that reason, Kabuto saw the deep purple bruises on his neck, chest and waist.

Getting closer, he took a better look at the wounds, and he could clearly see the marks of his fingers on the pale neck, as well as the bites.

“I can heal you if you allow me to.” He said in a low voice, almost guilty for marking the man that way. He was aware that he had been rather rough with the man at night. It was probably aching, and he felt sorry for it. Orochimaru only looked at him.

“I should never let you touch me again, Kabuto.” He said simply. Kabuto was worried he had messed up, but then, the Sannin smirked, turning on the bed with his back to Kabuto, giving him permission for what he asked. “I’m just playing with you. If I didn’t like it, you would’ve been on the floor with a broken neck even before you first tried to tame me. So, there’s no need to feel sorry, my love…”

Kabuto looked like he froze in his place, cheeks reddening a bit from the declaration, from the softness of the last sentence and from hearing the same word once more in a different situation. And Orochimaru looked at him again, almost impatient.

“If you intent to keep standing that way, warn me so I can go to sleep.” The man sighed. “I should have stayed in bed the whole day.”

Kabuto nearly said he was sorry after it. But then, he sat on the bed behind the man like he did the other night, but hesitating to touch him this time. He did, though, his fingers slowly removing the white tissues from Orochimaru’s shoulders, seeing the dark purple bruises clearly now. Putting his hair aside, Kabuto touched the darkened skin using his medical ninjutsu, first on the ones on his back, then on the shoulders and arms. His fingertips went softly to the man’s lower back, gradually healing his waist, and Kabuto, then, took liberty to let his lips touch the Sannin’s neck, kissing gently as he also let his chakra flow to the bite marks. A low moan escaped the older man’s mouth in response.

“Feels good?” Kabuto questioned, not in his usual teasing tone but not too serious either.

“Stay silent for some time, will you?” Orochimaru answered, and Kabuto obeyed, continuing what he was doing. “But yes, it does.”

Kabuto smiled. Feeling that the man’s back was already healed, he let his arms circle his waist and hands touch his chest, doing the same process. While he did, Orochimaru let his head on Kabuto’s shoulder, closing his eyes and giving him more permission. The younger kept going, and in minutes, he had healed most part of the contusions, on the arms, chest, neck and everywhere he could see.

Kabuto was so caught on the closeness that he almost forgot the other marks he knew that existed on the man’s wrists. So, he got up, this time sitting on the bed in front of the Sannin.

“Let me see your wrists.” He asked, and Orochimaru did, showing the dark bruises.

The light-haired man took the hands on his own, letting his lips touch the contusions, carefully to heal every part of the skin. One hand at a time, he healed the flesh almost immediately. When he was done with the second hand, Orochimaru let his fingers touch Kabuto’s cheek in a soft way, a gesturing of gratitude since he didn’t seem to find the courage to say it with words. He slipped his fingertips through the younger’s face, letting his thumb touch Kabuto’s lips, tenderly. Then, holding his chin, Orochimaru kissed his mouth gently. And after, he just parted from him, Kabuto already satisfied at the moment they shared. So, Kabuto softly said goodnight and left, going to his chambers so he could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for the kudos, the bookmarks and the subscribers ❤❤  
Stay at home if you can, always wash your hands (and the faucet) and be careful :)  
See you next chapter ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I'm back again :)  
I don't have much to say about this chapter, only that if some terms or situation are not clear or a bit confusing, I'll be glad to explain if you ask me to.  
I added some tags, but it's possible that they change depending on the next chapters. Also, I wrote a little important message on the End Notes, so I suggest that you read.  
Good reading ❤

It has been more than a month since Suigetsu left the Hidden Sound Village. He had to get back, especially since he wanted to talk to Orochimaru about his time out, as he was always traveling because he couldn’t bare staying in only one place for too long. He would have spoken to Orochimaru about his absence the last time he was in the Village, but the moment wasn’t good for neither of them. Suigetsu was sad when he read the last file the Sannin had written about Mitsuki, and he thought that Orochimaru didn’t want to talk about the matter. In fact, the man didn’t want to talk at all, spending most part of the time alone on his chambers. The younger wasn’t the most perceptive one when it came to the other man, but in the few times they talked, he could say that Orochimaru was upset. And Suigetsu didn’t want to bother him, so he only stayed a few days and left again.

Now, he was on his way back to the place, but decided to stop on another hideout he knew Karin and Juugo used to be when not in the main building. Getting there, he saw the place was silent as all the others, and he walked around looking for them. But then, when he reached the door on the end of the construction, surprisingly, only Juugo was there, sitting on the grass in the company of some animals.

“It’s always funny to find you this way.” He laughed a bit, and Juugo smiled. “I didn’t see Karin around.”

“She left some time ago, though she didn’t say where and when she would come back.” The other commented as a cat laid down on his lap and he started to caress its fur. “I believe she befriended Sakura.”

“Oh, it’s pretty nice that she did it.” Suigetsu smiled again, sitting by his side. “I think they’ll be good friends.”

Juugo looked at him a little, like he was trying to confirm that the words were really said by Suigetsu.

“You should say it to her. I think she’ll like to know you think that way.”

“Nah, she probably will yell at me and think I’m making fun of her.” He denied.

“If you say so…”

Suigetsu never needed to mention that he liked Karin for Juugo to understand. And he always said that Suigetsu should be honest with her, but the latter always denied and said that Karin would be mad at him and that she still liked Sasuke. Also, Suigetsu knew that despite liking her, he wouldn’t force anything, and he could live just knowing she was fine. It was enough for him.

“And how is Mitsuki?” Juugo innocently asked, but when Suigetsu’s face became a little sorry, he already understood, his own face turning sadder.

“I left the Village for a while after finding out. Orochimaru-sama preferred to be alone and to not talk much, and everything was turned off on the laboratory.” He explained. “I didn’t think he would be like that, but I guess that even he can feel sorrowful when losing a child.”

Juugo only nodded, and the silence would have settled if it weren’t for some birds that kept singing on the closer trees. Both stayed there, only watching the little animals until Suigetsu spoke again.

“I think I’ll get inside. I need to rest. Tomorrow I have to leave.” He got up, stretching his body.

“Good luck there.” Juugo wished him, smiling once more.

“Thank you.” _I’ll need it, _he completed on his mind, since he didn’t know how Orochimaru’s mood would be.

The next morning, he left pretty early, and arrived at the Sound Village during the night. Thankfully, when he entered the laboratory, he found it in its normal state, machines turned on, the embryos on the uterus and the computer working. Orochimaru wasn’t there, probably on his room again, but only from looking at how many progresses were made in only a month, Suigetsu suspected that Kabuto had been there during his absence. It was a good thing, that way he would have a little less work to do and would not need to stay whole days on the lab. And if he was lucky, he knew he wouldn’t need to deal with a cranky Orochimaru.

—————X—————

It was already winter, middle December, when Kabuto had the time to go to the Hidden Sound Village again. During the past two months, the number of adoptions rose significantly. Urushi explained that it was because winter had come, as well as the festivities of the end of the year. Kabuto already suspected it, because he had seen it happening the previous years, but not from this close. The number of children was almost half of what there used to be. And for that reason, Kabuto had _a lot _of paper to read and write about the parents who would take the kids with them. When he thought he was finishing, Urushi entered his room with even more paperwork the Hokage sent them. If Kabuto didn’t have experience in that, he would have freaked out.

He wondered if Orochimaru had sent him any message, because if he had, it was probably lost in all the mess of papers that his desk was becoming. Kabuto couldn’t believe he had become so disorganized with his work. It wasn’t like him, and he knew that the reason behind this was his concern on his children. He had been thinking too much on it ever since he had last been in the hideout, and not being able to read possible notices made him worried. But still, it wasn’t like him to be so chaotic with his own work.

When there were only two or three more documents for him to verify – and that only happened a long time after the excess started –, Kabuto took the chance and made a clone to do it so he could leave. He had already told Urushi that he would be in his room more often because of the archives, and his brother agreed. So, there wouldn’t be any problem with him leaving. And once he was outside, he felt that the weather was extremely cold, in a way he didn’t expected it to be. He was glad that he wore warm clothes.

Arriving almost at nightfall, he walked directly to the lab, finding both Orochimaru and Suigetsu there, on distinct parts of the room. The equipment was turned on, and he saw that the two wombs were working. But looking better, things were a bit different from how he saw it the last time. From all the times, if he thought too much.

“Why didn’t you come here last month?” The Sannin asked, voice not very pleased. Looking at his face, Kabuto saw that he was exhausted.

“Too much paperwork on the Orphanage.” He said, a little unsure of the other’s reaction. Orochimaru, then, looked at him not satisfied with the explanation, but chose to stay silent. “So, how is the progress?”

“Come here.” Orochimaru walked to the place where the machines were working with the embryos, motioning that Kabuto followed him. “What do you see?”

The younger stared at the glass carefully, and he saw things were really strange with both this time.

“What happened to them?” Kabuto expected Orochimaru to ignore the question, and he did, answering with another one.

“What do you think?” Kabuto didn’t know if it was a test, if the Sannin had no idea or if he was too tired to explain.

“Watching closely, I think…” He stopped and looked carefully. “Both were supposed to have two months, but the left one seems to have more. I would say closely to four months. And the other embryo apparently divided in two.”

The older man stayed silent, only watching and listening as Kabuto talked.

“So, they are twins.” The younger affirmed.

“Not exactly.” The Sannin continued, and Kabuto got confused. “One of them seems to have three months instead of two.”

Then, Orochimaru walked to Suigetsu’s direction, gesturing again for Kabuto to follow him. Looking at the computer, Kabuto saw the three graphics of the embryos, and their development was totally different from one another.

“Does it mean each one grows differently?” Orochimaru confirmed. “That’s nearly impossible.”

“As you see, it isn’t. I have to study more, but I’ll need blood samples and they are still too young.” He walked back to the place he was previously. Kabuto followed once again.

“So, if we consider that the ‘older’ embryo is the one who received more chemicals, we can understand why it is growing twice faster than normal.” Kabuto said and started to think about the other one. “Is it possible that the quantity of substances that the twins received was too much for only one embryo and it induced the division?”

“It is.” The man wrote the idea on the document. He hasn’t thought about that, probably too tired to think properly on more complicated matters. “If that supposition is right, the four-month embryo won’t survive.”

“How can you be sure?” Kabuto didn’t like the words, but he knew Orochimaru had a reason to think that way. If the one that divided had already received too much, the other could easily have an overdose.

“I can’t. It is just a hypothesis.” The older man stopped writing. “But I must confirm it so I can know what to do. I don’t want any failure to happen again.”

Kabuto nodded. He would try his best to help his new children, especially now that he was back at trusting Orochimaru. He knew there was still a chance of the events with his daughter repeating, but he avoided thinking about it because he knew the Sannin felt no pleasure at doing it. And he could even say that Orochimaru himself didn’t want to do that ever again to any of his children. They didn’t talk about it, but there was a slight chance that Orochimaru regretted it.

“Is there something I can do to help?” He asked, not wanting to stay only observing.

“Actually, no.” The answer came in a half mocking tone. “I needed help some days ago, but I managed to do everything alone.”

“I’m sorry but I had work to do.” He talked back, not satisfied at the words he heard. It made Orochimaru chuckle, not so humored as he tried to sound but carrying the message that he was just playing. Kabuto didn’t perceive it, though, paying attention instead to the heavy sigh that left the man’s mouth after. And so, he asked quietly: “How many days has it been since you last had decent sleep?”

Kabuto was not expecting Orochimaru to look at him and simply ignore him after the question. But Kabuto didn’t stop his words.

“You have to sleep and you know it, Orochimaru-sama.” He was dead serious.

“I’m not a child you need to babysit, Kabuto.” The Sannin protested.

“Then you have to stop acting like one.” Orochimaru only sighed once more. Kabuto concluded that he was too tired to even argue, and he walked away, wanting to avoid an argument. So, instead, he went close to Suigetsu, who also looked tired.

“Is everything alright here?” He asked in a low voice so Orochimaru didn’t listen.

“Yes.” The teenager yawned and continued to speak. “We’re just tired. But like… I know Orochimaru-sama is even more tired than me but he’s being a pain in the ass for the last two days. That is when he actually talks and doesn’t ignore me.”

Kabuto said nothing, just stared at the older man ceaselessly writing things on a paper draft he probably would throw away after some time. He surely wanted to help in whatever it was that Orochimaru was doing, but found out that it would be better if he stayed silent. And that was what he did for a time that felt like hours. He only was interrupted from his thoughts when Suigetsu breathed almost too heavily, getting up from his chair.

“Orochimaru-sama, I’m going to my room.” The Sannin didn’t look away from his archives, as if he hasn’t heard or cared about what Suigetsu said. “I’m tired and I don’t want to screw things up because of it.”

With no response coming, Suigetsu only looked at Kabuto, muttering a confirmation of what he had previously said. Kabuto sighed as well. He had already been through this before, even if it was years ago since he last witnessed Orochimaru deciding to be so stubborn with his own biological needs. That time Kabuto was asked to take care of Mitsuki was nothing compared to how tired he knew Orochimaru could get because of his negligence. And Kabuto already had enough experience to know that nothing he did would be successful. So, he got up and walked beside Suigetsu through the corridors.

“At least he’s quiet and not killing everyone who tries to approach him…” Kabuto thought out loud and regretted it when Suigetsu looked at him with a scared face.

“What do you mean by that?” He almost yelled.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He apologized softly.

“No, no, no, now I want to know.” The younger was really terrified. “I don’t want to be in danger and depending on the case I won’t even get in that lab tomorrow.”

“You probably remember that back in time, he was even more difficult to deal with than he is now.” Kabuto started to explain, a little reluctant. “And once he stayed for five days without sleeping and ended up making a real mess.”

“What kind of mess?” Suigetsu was worried but he wanted to know what he was dealing with.

“He became easily infuriated and paranoid and ended up killing some of his subordinates. I had to make medicine strong enough to make him sleep at least a whole day for his body to resume its normal functions.” With those words, Suigetsu felt a shiver run down his spine. “So, it is better that this time he’s being expressionless rather than aggressive.”

“If you say so…” He mumbled. “I don’t know how many days he’s been in the laboratory but try to convince him to sleep. I don’t want to die.”

“You’ll be fine, Suigetsu.” Kabuto almost laughed. He came to think that Suigetsu was a nice guy to talk to when he wasn’t being weirdly annoying.

Once they reached Suigetsu’s door, they separated their ways and Kabuto went to his own bedroom. He wanted to take a shower, change his clothes and lay down a bit on his bed. Also, he knew that Orochimaru would not leave the laboratory so soon, and he didn’t want to push him to. Not yet, at least. So, he waited a bit, staying on his chambers for maybe an hour before leaving again.

Getting on the lab, he entered only to see Orochimaru laying his head on his arms, upon all those papers. He was soundlessly napping, and the scene was ironic on Kabuto’s eyes, since he was the one who often fell asleep while working. Walking closer, he supported himself against the wardrobe, crossing his arms and looking at the man, who didn’t seem to perceive that there was someone on the room. And he stayed like that, only staring, not knowing if he should wake Orochimaru up or leave him that way.

After what seemed to be an eternity of him debating his own thoughts, Kabuto approached, aiming to wake the man so he went to sleep in his room. But when he was about to touch Orochimaru’s arm, a kunai wounded his hand, making him move away. He didn’t have the time to realize what happened, but when he paid attention, apparently, Orochimaru was in alert state, waking up and defending himself when he felt someone closer. It was mere reflex, and Kabuto knew then that he wasn’t really sleeping. And so, grabbing the kunai and taking off his hand, Kabuto spoke.

“You’re lucky I can heal this easily…” Tossing the bloodied weapon on the closer sink, Kabuto saw the Sannin getting his head on his hands, almost in disbelief. “Will you answer my question now?”

“Three days.” Came out almost inaudibly, drowsy.

“No wonder you are on this state.” He commented, organizing the drafts on the side of the desk. “I know how much you’re probably worried, but if you don’t take care of yourself, everything will be in vain and you know it.”

“Kabuto, I’m n-” Kabuto interrupted him.

“Not a child, I know.” He turned off the machines that were still working, except from the tubes and the necessary ones. “You have to rest, Orochimaru-sama. Tomorrow you can get back to work.”

“What if I don’t want to?” The tone was weary, but somehow Kabuto could hear a hint of playfulness on his voice. Kabuto knew he wasn’t actually considering not sleeping, it was a mere little game. It was a common occurrence when the circumstances allowed.

“Then I’ll have to put sleeping pills on your food.” He mocked. “And if I do, you know you’ll probably wake up only after a week.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You know I would.” Kabuto affirmed. “I’ll take you to your bedroom now.”

He did as he said after Orochimaru placed his lab garments on one of the hangers, and Kabuto walked beside the older man until they reached the chambers. Inside the room, Orochimaru quickly changed his clothes, laying on the bed, and before Kabuto left, he heard his name being said.

“Did you call me, Orochimaru-sama?”

“Lay down here.” He said, and Kabuto thought it was an odd request. Orochimaru only let Kabuto sleep with him when they had sex, so it was unexpected.

“Are you sure?” The younger needed a confirmation. He didn’t want Orochimaru to be mad at him the next day for not remembering what happened. It probably would not happen since the Sannin always remembered everything, but it was better to feel safe than sorry.

“I’m tired but I’m not unconscious, Kabuto.” His voice seemed more stable this time, and even with tired eyes, he stared at Kabuto wanting an answer.

Kabuto rolled his eyes and smiled a bit, not believing that he was playing a game with a sleepy Orochimaru about laying or not with him on his bed. When he reasoned how stupid it was, he decided to do what the man asked, taking off his outer robe and his glasses, staying by his side as he maintained only a little distance under the blanket. Sleeping together would not harm any of them, after all.

—————X—————

Kabuto was sure he had woken up early the next day, even if he couldn’t know because of the darkness of the room. Unlike the last time he slept on Orochimaru’s chambers, there was no lit candle to illuminate the place, and when he decided to move on the bed, he felt the Sannin’s arm on his waist, embracing him but not so tight. Orochimaru was still sleeping. Realizing it, Kabuto tried to change his position the smoothest way he could so he didn’t wake the other man. He sat on the bed then, not really wanting to leave the bedroom. It was warm and comfortable, the exact opposite of what the laboratory was. But even if staying was really tempting, he couldn’t. So, he got up, and after lighting up a single candle and placing on the desk, he left.

Stopping on his own chambers to change his clothes before going to the lab, Kabuto saw that he had no more candles there, and it made him ask himself why the bedrooms had no electricity. It would make things easier if there were lamps instead of candles, just like the lab had. But soon Kabuto dismissed his thoughts, because knowing Orochimaru, the Sannin probably opted to prioritize the laboratory to have better electricity during all the changes that were slowly being made. And then, on the way to the other room, Kabuto wondered how the hideout would look like after some more years of adaptations. He knew he probably would not see it, though, because there was no way he could keep traveling to the Sound Village while ruling over the Orphanage. It was tiring and he had many children to take care of. But when he thought further about it, he realized that unfortunately there was no way he could be an active parent to his children. That is if they were born and survived.

Once he arrived at the place, Kabuto got the protocols of taking care of the embryos and did everything that was needed. Knowing that during the gestation there wasn’t much to do, he finished it quickly. So, when it was over, he sat on the table and took the drafts Orochimaru was working on. Reading them, he saw a lot of theories and possibilities of what could happen to the embryos, especially since the growth of each one was different and, despite their almost certainty that the reason were the growing factors, there could still be other reasons. The analysis that caught his attention the most was the one related to the chances of overdose, just like he himself thought about. But Orochimaru went further than him. He supposed that the three had possibility of overdose, the differences were on the range of those possibilities.

Supporting his face on his hand, Kabuto sighed. He wasn’t expecting things to be easy, but to him, it was going too far. He expected some babies to not grow entirely, he expected genetic disorders, but he didn’t expect overdose. It was too much for a baby and he knew that, if they survived, they would have severe sequels. And the worst, for him, was that the chances of survival were so low it was almost impossible to expect it to work. If before the chances of success were not favorable, now they were even smaller. It contradicted everything he expected two months prior. When he had last been in the Sound, he thought the chances of success were higher, but seeing that it involved overdose changed everything.

Thinking more about it, he started to consider abandoning this “experiment”. It was already a failure, he knew it even before he agreed to help Orochimaru. And Orochimaru also said that he would find a way to continue everything if Kabuto gave up on helping, so he probably wouldn’t make much a difference despite helping on the maintenance. He didn’t want to know about any more babies dying.

The man sighed once more, taking off his glasses and putting both hands on his face. He was at the point of not knowing what to do next and he hated that things felt so out of control that way. He hated that there was nothing more he could do despite continuing with the treatment and hoping the three children would survive. Even wanting to give everything up after analyzing the situation in the logical view, he still had a little hope things would be fine. And so, he clung to that tiny bit of hope and decided to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what I wanted to say is that I don't know when I'll update the next chapter. I'll try to do it by the end of May as it is predicted, but I'm not sure because lately I'm having trouble getting my ideas organized in a logic sequence of words, and chapter 11 is still not finished. I have almost this whole story completed in my mind, but it's being hard to write for some reasons. Still, I'll try to post by the end of May and keep the updates every month as I was doing.
> 
> Thank you for all those who are reading, commenting and liking the story, I'm really happy you're liking  
See you next chapter ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who read and liked, and if you want to comment, I will be really happy to answer.  
See you next chapter ❤❤


End file.
